Quand on est en Vacaaaaaances !
by Luwynda
Summary: YAOI-RxS- Sora fait un rêve plutôt bouleversant, et Riku ne l'aide pas à oublier ce trouble...
1. Quand on fait une partie de Biche Volley

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !!

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail : **Kingdom Heart

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI**Futur LemonSora devient pervers, la nuit durant laquelle il avait rêvé de Riku, nu, lui faisait l'amour, semblait de plus en plus le bouleverser, alors que tout le monde avait décidé d'une journée à la plage … Forcément, Riku portait son plus moulant maillot…

_Bah j'ai fait une grande fic sur la relation Akuroku … Alors j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fic Sora Riku… Bien que je n'avais point l'envie de continuer à m'attarder sur des fictions de fantasmes, depuis que j'ai fini mes épreuves de bac il me prend le désir de continuer mes lubies de fanatiques…_

_Bonne lecture ! Et j'espère que vous êtes content de me voir :D (ou pas...)_

* * *

Riku était allongé sur son lit, il essayait un de ces jeux game boy que lui avait prêté Sora, son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance. Sa sœur, Naminé, lisait une pièce de Shakespeare en écoutant la radio qui passait de la musique classique. Riku soupirait en pensant que sa sœur avait vraiment les mêmes goûts que leurs parents…

Riku se leva et négligea la console, éteinte, sur son oreiller. Il regarda le soleil qui traversait sa fenêtre et se dit alors que par une si belle journée ensoleillée, il serait préférable d'aller voir ses amis. Tout comme quand ils étaient gamins, Sora, Riku et Kairi passait leur temps libre ensemble, même si la plupart du temps, Naminé les accompagnait, silencieuse mais qui semblait s'être prise d'un certain attachement envers sa meilleurs amie, Kairi.  
L'adolescent aux cheveux gris prévint alors sa sœur qu'il sortait les voir, mais celle-ci prétendit devoir finir ce livre avant la fin des vacances, et qu'elle ne devrait pas trop tarder. Riku haussa les épaules, se disant que les vacances venaient à peine de commencer, et qu'elle aurait bien le temps en ces deux mois d'été chaud à lire sa pièce de théâtre dénuée d'intérêt, d'après Riku.

Riku enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la maison. Il courut quasiment jusqu'à la maison de son meilleur ami…

Sora se tortillait dans ses bras, il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Il sentait son corps bouillonner, ses joues étaient rouges d'une chaleur qu'il ressentait surtout au niveau de son bas ventre. Il se dressa droit comme un piqué dans son lit, essayant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il venait de faire une expérience on ne peut plus troublante. Non seulement il avait fait un rêve érotique, et il s'était libéré d'une semence poisseuse dans son lit mais en plus… C'était de Riku, dont il s'agissait. Riku, qui le prenait avec force, dans le sable une nuit de pleine lune. Sora en rougissait encore. Il se leva avec difficulté et partit se laver. Il revint dans sa chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Soudainement, il entendit un retentissement contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Sora ouvrit, et vit alors Riku, souriant qui lui faisait signe. Sora rougit alors à nouveau. Il cria simplement :

« J'arrive ! Je m'habille ! »

Sora regarda l'heure. Déjà 10h30. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des vêtements dans lesquels il se sentait à l'aise. Il descendit les escaliers, salua son frère Roxas qui discutait avec son ami Axel au téléphone. Sora prit une tranche de brioche et sortit, tombant nez à nez avec l'objet des fantasmes de cette nuit. En s'en rappelant, Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir encore.

Riku remarqua que son ami était rouge. Il haussa un sourcil et porta sa main sur le front de Sora :

« Tu as chaud ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins… »

Sora déglutit, il revit le Riku de ses rêves passer cette main sur sa joue, se glisser dans sa nuque, caresser le long de son dos, effleurant le galbe de ses fesses et venant ensuite devant caresser un endroit particulièrement sensible. Sora secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien »

Il se força à paraitre le plus naturel possible, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

Riku lui rendit ce sourire. Il aimait voir son jeune ami avec une telle expression sur le visage, il aimait tout simplement le regarder. Le trouvant on ne peut plus mignon et craquant, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse. Et l'avoir vu rougir ainsi… Riku s'était demandé qu'elle expression il aurait en faisant l'amour. Il rougit légèrement à son tour mais Sora ne remarquait rien, Sora s'était reprit dans une de ses innombrables discussion, faisant tout pour oublier le rêve de cette nuit.

Ils furent tous les deux rejoint peu après par Kairi. Celle-ci proposa alors de manger ensemble puis passer l'après midi à la plage, en compagnie d'Axel, Roxas, Naminé et de quelques autres personnes.

Les deux garçons furent enthousiastes à cette idée, Riku étant parfaitement absorbé par l'idée de voir Sora à moitié nu, mouillé et rigolant comme il le fait toujours, Sora, troublé, se disant qu'après avoir fait l'amour en rêve avec son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée s'il voulait éviter de bander sous les yeux de tout le monde alors que Riku était plus sexy qu'il ne pouvait un jour l'imaginer…

L'après-midi arriva, au grand damne de l'un, au plaisir de l'autre. Sora portait un caleçon de bain, mais lorsqu'il vit Riku arrivé en tenu, il crut qu'il allait avoir une réaction à la première minute où il avait posé son regard sur le boxer hyper serré que portait son meilleur ami… Sora déglutit à nouveau, regardant ailleurs pour chasser l'image de ce vêtement qui moulait tellement Riku au point que Sora 

pouvait facilement imaginer la forme qu'avait son entrejambe et surtout, cette taille qui n'avait pas parut aussi … Voluminante, dans son rêve. Sora avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le Riku réel, qui semblait encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes.

Riku était tout aussi gêné que Sora. Le fait de porter un tel vêtement le faisait pâlir, de peur que Sora soit trop mignon au goût de ses hormones, mais aussi qu'il était facilement devinable de savoir ses formes en observant simplement le boxer. Hélas, il n'avait pas retrouvé son caleçon de bain, et prit par le temps, il fut obliger de mettre ceci.

Naminé était derrière Riku, accompagnée de Larxene (leurs grande sœur), elle portait un maillot de bain une pièce noir qui ressortait avec son teint pâle comme la mort et ses cheveux d'une blondeur éblouissante. Kairi arriva, portant un magnifique bikini qui fit rougir… Naminé, oO. Mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Roxas, Axel, Arielle (la grande sœur d'Axel), Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Seifer, Selphie, et Olette.

Tout le monde fut étonné de voir que Seifer et Olette, se tenaient la main, et se regardaient d'un air amoureux… Sora sauta sur place, heureux de voir la sœur cadette de Kairi avec quelqu'un. Cette dernière semblait moins approuver la relation, elle n'avait jamais tellement aimé Seifer… Et Roxas partageait son avis.

C'est alors que proposa soudainement Demyx :

« Maintenant qu'on est tous réuni… On fait une petite partie de biche(1) volley ? »

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec cette proposition, en particulier Sora qui se disait que le sport l'aiderait à chasser le corps nu de Riku de son esprit.

Tous en place dans trois équipes : les filles, les garçons, et ceux sur le côté, qui n'en ont rien la foutre. D'un côté du filet : Demyx, Marluxia, Axel, Sora et un Riku forcé par un certain garçon qui inconsciemment voulait pouvoir mater un Riku au volley, de l'autre Olette, Kairi, Arielle Larxene et une Naminé forcée, parce-que sinon il n'y avait pas assez de filles…

La partie débuta, Roxas encourageait Axel avec toute la puissance de sa voix, ce qui semblait donner une certaine force au rouquin, Zexion lisait un manga allongé sur une serviette, Seifer lançait des remarques énervantes à Roxas et encourageait sa petite amie en même temps.

Sora n'aurait jamais du insister pour que Riku joue. Car c'était encore pire, le voir déambuler sous ses yeux, la sueur perlant sur son corps à demi-nu… Sora eut du mal à se retenir. Et il du au milieu de la partie dire qu'il en avait marre et qu'il voulait se baigner. Alors Seifer prit le relai. Riku regarda Sora s'éloigner. Il laissa alors la place à Roxas et courut à sa suite.

« Sora ? Tu vas bien ? »

Sora lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai mal dormis cette nuit donc chuis fatigué ! »

« Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi Sora… »

« Hein ? »

Riku haussa les épaules, les deux garçons marchaient le long de la plage.

« Tu sais, ca va te paraître bizarre que je te dise ça mais… J'ai envie de consacrer une grande partie de ma vie à te protéger. J'veux être auprès de toi jusqu'à ma mort »

Sora rougit et s'arrêta un instant.

« C'est… Enfin… On dirait… »

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, gêné par la situation.

Riku lui sourit, et rigola doucement.

« J'dis pas ça pour te gêner, c'est juste que t'es l'ami le plus important à mes yeux. Pour toujours »

Sora changea d'expression brusquement.

« Un ami… hein… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien… »

Et les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter, s'éloignant de plus en plus des autres.

Un tire puissant d'Arielle partit sur Demyx, Roxas essaya d'attraper la biche mais glissa sur le côté, tombant à la renverse sur Axel, Demyx, se figea de stupeur mais Seifer rattrapa le tire qu'il envoya sur Olette qui l'envoya à Naminé, Naminé ne contrôlant pas sa force, envoya la balle sur la tête du pauvre Zexion qui poussa un cri pas très masculin. Demyx courut à sa suite, et tout le monde le suivit pour voir s'il allait bien… Sauf Roxas et Axel, toujours l'un sur l'autre, au sol, à se regarder dans les yeux. Et alors que personne ne les voyait, ils s'embrassèrent…

Riku et Sora était dans l'eau, Sora avait poussé son ami pour que celui-ci tombe dans la mer. Ils jouèrent alors, comme des enfants, s'envoyant de l'eau, se coulant chacun leur tour. Puis ils retournèrent vers la plage, Riku attrapa la jambe de Sora qui tomba à plat ventre dans le sable. Ce dernier se retourna et tira la langue à Riku qui se jeta sur lui pour lui faire des chatouilles…

Sora se débattait en riant, leurs corps se frôlaient dangereusement. Sora sentait son bassin frotter les fesses de Riku à califourchon sur son nombril. Sora déglutit et cessa ses gestes, à la surprise de Riku. Mais c'était trop tard. Sora rougit telle une écrevisse, Riku eut un instant de réflexion avant de comprendre l'état de Sora, en dessous de lui. Riku le regardait, choqué.

« Hein ? »

Sora se dégagea le plus vite qu'il pu et partit au loin.

Riku ne chercha même pas à le rattraper…

* * *

**A suivre.**

_Bon je ferai la suite mais je suis plus du tout emballée. Ce chapître est loin de me plaire... A vous de jouer, si vous voulez la suite, il faudra me convaincre... Et c'est loin d'être fait !_

(1) J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser au film Rrrrrrr... xD


	2. Quand on va au Septième Ciel

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! 2 – Quand on va au Septième Ciel

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail : **Kingdom Heart

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Par le plus grand de mes malheurs, mais étant un de mes désirs cachés, hélas, les personnages ne sont pas de moi… ;;

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Futur Lemon- Tous les petits amis (c'est à dire beaucoup) décident de faire une partie de biche volley, hélas, Sora, étant perturbé par son rêve érotique avec Riku, n'est pas concentré et s'éloigne. Riku vient avec lui, ils tombent et Riku remarque l'erection du pauvre Sora…

_Sachez, chers lecteurs, que je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur ! (et en plus ça rime…) Ca fait quoi … Aller… Deux jours ? Que j'ai posté ma fic, et déjà 6 reviews ! Donc je vais y répondre, comme je le fais toujours, et je vous remercie tous avec un gros bisouuuuuuuuuuu !_

Princesse Victoire :_ Comment tu le savais ? oO Peut-être parce-que j'ai fais à la montagne ? xD En tout cas merci d'être encore là à suivre mes fics, c'trop adorable ! Tellement que j'te ferai bien un bisou :D … Mais j'peux pas … Y'a un peu un écran qui nous sépare. Ptête si j'embrasse l'écran ?_

DuncanHeart :_ oh mais moi aussi j'aime bien Shakespeare ! Chuis pas en L pour rien. Mais Riku, il aime pas c'est tout :D C'est vrai tu m'aimes bien ? C'trooop gentil ! moi aussi je t'aime bien ; ; en plus tu reviews pleins de mes fics ; ; Merciiiiii_

Coco-Manga :_ Trop marrant c'est vrai ? J'avais cru avoir mis pas assez d'humour et avoir baclé la fin … Enfin j'le crois encore mais bon. J'vais essayé de me rattraper ici ! Merci en tout cas !_

Mikukearu _: Et bien voilà la suite alors J'espère que ca va te plaire aussi, voir même plus ! Merci :D_

Becca86 :_ Ouais hein c'est rare que Sora soit le pervers :p J'avais envie de changer un peu. Enfin ca va, tant que tu le trouves encore adorable ! lol. Ben voilà tu peux l'ajouter à tes alertes xD Deuxième chapître goooooo ! Merci de ta review ! Tiens j'te fais un bisou aussi pour la peine. (ma journée bisou … Oh ! Idée pour la fic xD, oui j'écris la fic après de répondre aux reviews)_

Aryami2 :_ Voilà la suiiiite ! Merci de ta review et de ton intérêt pour ma fic :D_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La partie de Biche volley était finie. Zexion se massait le crâne en pestant contre la biche… Seifer prit sa Olette dans les bras et lui fit un gros bisou ce qui réprima une grimaçe de dégout sur le visage de Roxas. Axel le regarda et fit un sourire puis il l'embrassa alors devant tout le monde… Le silence qui suivit ce baiser entre Axel et Roxas fut… De choc. Oui, tout le monde était choqué… A sa façon. Surtout Roxas en fait, car il ne s'y attendait pas… Axel, était fier de lui, c'était un double coming out et en plus, hyper agréable à ses lèvres. Roxas rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et bizarrement, ça ne dérangeait personne. Il faut dire qu'ici, il y a quasiment que des homosexuels… Sauf Olette et Seifer, mais la majorité est homosexuelle.

Riku était resté le cul sur le sable. Il était sonné… Il se demandait même s'il avait bien compris. Mais vu la réaction de Sora… Riku déglutit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers les autres qui étaient tous en train de féliciter Axel et Roxas. Riku demanda ce qu'il se passait… Et il rougit en comprenant la situation. Il félicita Roxas et Axel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, après tout, s'ils acceptaient leur relation alors ils accepteraient sûrement celle de lui et de Sora ? Puis il secoua la tête.

« Rha ! Pourquoi j'aurais ce genre de relation avec lui ! »

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda Ariel. (1)

Riku sursauta, il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé tout haut, et tout le monde le regardait.

« Heu… Heu… En fait… »

Puis Axel remarqua que Riku était gêné par la situation, et décida de changer de conversation :

« Et si on allait au Septième Ciel ? » dit-il en regardant Roxas.

Roxas rougit de toute ses forces (2), et s'exclama :

« AXEL ! »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« Calme toi… J'parlais du Septième Ciel, le restaurant de Tifa ! »

Roxas se sentit stupide sur le coup et fit un sourire gêné, avec une pointe de déception :

« Aaah… »

Demyx enchaîna :

« Oh oui allons tous au Septième Ciel ! »

Et tout le monde cria :

« TOUS AU SEPTIEME CIEL ! »

Les gens autour les regardaient bizarrement, en disant que la jeunesse de nous jours étaient un peu trop perverse pour faire ce genre de chose à autant de personnes…

Axel glissa à l'oreille de Roxas dans un murmure :

« T'inquiète pas Roxas, en rentrant, on ira tous les deux au septième ciel chez moi… »

Roxas piqua un fard que personne ne remarqua, sauf Axel qui s'en amusa et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, montrant bien que Roxas etait SA possession.

Sora s'était enfermé dans sa chambre après avoir croisé Dingo dans la rue, ce qui lui permit de le faire débander et avoir couru jusqu'à chez lui, le feu aux joues.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOIIIII ?? »

Sora soupira. Il craignait de revoir Riku à cause de cela… Si seulement il pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à cause d'un maudit rêve ! Mais c'est ça l'inconvenient d'être un garçon. Sora ne comprenait pas pourquoi Riku l'attirait autant… Il faut dire que le garçon aux cheveux argenté n'avait jamais été désagréable à regarder, et Sora se perdait souvent en observant Riku, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche… Oh oui sa bouche… En y repensant il rougit. Il rêvait de pouvoir y poser les siennes… Sora prit un de ses oreillers et le serra dans ses bras, les yeux clos pour pouvoir voir le visage de Riku dans son esprit, les joues un peu rosies…

« Riku … » murmura-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Riku l'attirait, vraiment, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour sourire tendrement et se sentir calme, car Riku était vraiment la seule personne au monde avec laquelle il pouvait se sentir aussi à l'aise. Son cœur battait vite rien qu'en l'imaginant dans sa tête, en se rémémorant certaines de ses paroles… Il lui avait dit qu'il le protégerait pour toute sa vie … Ce qui insinuait qu'il serait à ses côtés pour toujours… Et Sora n'avait besoin que de ça pour être heureux. Et comme une fangirl d'un groupe hyper connu faisant place à une hystérie trop exagérée (3), Sora serra brusquement très fort son oreiller en criant :

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Puis il leva la tête vers sa fenêtre et sourit doucement…

« Riku… Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. On se demande qui c'est… Sora se leva et partit ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec… Suspens… Roxas et Axel. (4)

Roxas tenait Axel par la main, et ça ne lui semblait pas étrange. Il fit un grand sourire et dit :

« Aaaah ! Vous êtes enfin ensemble ! »

Roxas rougit, Axel sourit, fier d'être le petit ami de son petit ami xD Puis Axel prit son sérieux, ce qui étonna les deux autres car c'était TRES rare :

« Sora, tu devrais aller voir Riku, il avait l'air bizarre… Il est retourné chez lui. »

Sora déglutit et acquiesca. De toute façon, il fallait qu'ils parlent. Le garçon partit alors à sa rencontre… Axel en profita pour dire :

« Ca veut dire qu'on a la maison à nous deux Roxas… »

Il prit le blond par les hanches, le collant contre lui avant de glisser sensuellement :

« Un ptit tour au septième ciel … ? »

Tifa nettoyait son bar, elle faisat ses gestes machinalement. Un pas à droite, puis demi-tour, deux pas à gauche. Elle allait servir des clients, toujours des habitués… Il y avait Youffie et Yuna qui buvaient un verre ensemble. Elles parlaient du nom du restaurant. Youffie dit à Tifa :

« Ah au fait Tifa… Il faudrait que tu penses à renommer ton restaurant »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu ne t'en rend pas compte ? » dit alors Yuna « Tidus me fait tout le temps des blagues du genre : Avec qui tu vas au septième ciel ? On va au septième ciel tous les deux ? »

Yuna soupira. « Il est super chiant avec ça ! »

Tifa prit un air perplexe.

« C'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion… »

Riku était chez lui, il avait de la chance, pour une fois tous ses frères n'étaient pas en train de lui faire des remarques. Il y avait juste sa grande sœur Larxene qui apprenait du violon… Riku était dépité de voir sa sœur si bourrine qui jouait un air si calme… Mais il ne lui fit pas de remarque pour une fois, il ne pensait qu'à Sora. Il partit dans sa chambre voir s'il lui restait des sous pour le restau de ce soir quand il entendit alors la sonnette… Cette fois… Bingo ! C'est Sora. Sora croisa le regard étonné de Riku et baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Puis il dit alors :

« Ah !Rikuchuisdésolépourtoutàl'heurepardonnemoisteuplaitsteuplaitsteuplait ! »

Riku sourit doucement, Sora était toujours le même. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de son ami et l'ébouriffa.

« C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ca arrive quand on grandit ! »

Riku lui tira la langue.

« Te moques pas de moi ! »

Sora était soulagé de voir comment il réagissait. Mais Riku, au fond de lui, savait que Sora était bien assez grand pour savoir la raison de cette réaction bien que naturelle… Et il se demandait vraiment la raison, ne voulant inconsciemment pas réaliser que Sora pouvait être attiré par lui. Riku dit alors :

« Bon tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Hein ? Heu… Rien »

" Ca te tente d'aller au Septième ciel ?»

Sora rougit brusquement.

« QUOI ?! »

Riku riait en se disant qu'il avait le même genre de réaction que Roxas… Brusquement il s'imaginait emmener réellement Sora au septième ciel par la voie physique, se demandant quelle expression il aurait dans ces moments là… Riku eut les joues roses à son tour mais chassa l'image d'un Sora se tordant sous le plaisir de son esprit, car là, il eut peur que ce soit lui qui ait ce genre de réaction…

« Idiot, j'te parle du restau de Tifa »

Sora se sentit bête et rougit un peu plus.

« Aaaah… »

Riku éclata de rire, il était exactement comme son frère.

Sora sourit et sauta quasiment au cou de Riku, le prenant donc dans ses bras. Riku ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, Sora ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être car Riku était incroyablement beau quand il se foutait de sa gueule ? (5) Non quand il riait tout simplement.

Mais Sora ne voulait pas lâcher Riku, il était bien suspendu à son cou. Riku ne trouvait pas ça désagréable non plus… Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et l'amena un peu plus contre lui. Son cœur s'était mit à accelerer d'un coup… Sora murmura alors :

« Tu sais Riku… Je crois bien que… Je… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda une voix derrière Sora.

C'était Sephiroth. Il venait d'arriver, un des frères de Riku. Sora se détacha à regrets de son ami et salua l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

Riku regarda son frère et soupira.

« Tu fais chier Sephiroth… »

« Quoi ? Tu pourra bien le violer plus tard »

Sora rougit à nouveau, faut dire que si Riku essayait de le violer … Ce ne serait plus tellement un viol… Vu qu'il serait consentant… Riku semblait outré et préféra changer de sujet.

« On va au septième ciel ce soir, j'mange pas avec vous »

Sephiroth éclata de rire.

« C'bien ce que je disais ! Tu vas le violer ! »

Riku s'énerva.

« PUTAIN ! Tifa faut qu'elle change ce foutu nom de restau ! »

Et pendant ce temps au restau…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tifa ? »

Tifa semblait apeurée.

« Je sais pas… J'ai eu un mauvais frisson… »

Le soir, tout le monde s'était retrouvé au restaurant. Larxene s'était assise à côté de Marluxia en face de Demyx et Zexion, Xigbar pas loin (squatteur, il était pas là dans le premier chapitre) en face d'Ariel, face à face le fameux couple Axel et Roxas, ensuite Seifer et Olette, face à face évidemment, Sora et Riku puis Naminé et Kairi.

Tifa passait entre chaque personne, les conversations étaient animés et la rigolade au rendez-vous, surtout quand Aerith, engagée comme serveuse, renversait les plats et se faisait engueuler par Tifa. Kairi et Olette étaient désesperées de voir leur grande sœur Aerith ainsi. Le couple Axel et Roxas était beaucoup de la converstion, tout le monde voulait tout savoir.

Et des blagues cons à la Demyx du genre :

« Hey ! Rikk-Kuh ! »

Riku sursauta.

« Hein ? »

« Quoi ? Tu connais pas ? Le lama quand il crache il fait Riiiiiiiiik… Puh ! »

Blanc…

Puis les discussions reprenaient alors que Demyx riait tout seul comme un con de sa propre blague.

Quant à Sora et Riku, ils n'arrêtaient pas de croiser leurs regards, de se toucher la main par hasard quand l'un ou l'autre voulait le sel, le poivre ou une sauce quelconque. Comme par hasard… (6)

A un moment Sora partit aux toilettes. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Riku décida de le suivre. Sora sursauta en voyant Riku alors qu'il sortait d'un cabinet de toilettes. Riku déglutit, depuis que Sora avait eu cette réaction… Il ne pensait qu'à lui.

« Riku ? »

Sora était étonné.

« Sora… »

Riku rougit… Il glissa sa main sur la joue de son ami. Celui-ci ne réagissait pas.

« Tu es… »

Magnifique. Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Il passait son temps à le regarder, le trouvant de plus en plus mignon et attirant. C'est fou comme Riku se sentait différent avec lui… Sora le troublait plus que tout.

« Tu… Enfin… »

Il se mordit la lèvre et retir sa main. Puis il reprit son air habituel pour demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? »

Sora sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça…

« Je … Non. Laisse tomber ce que j'ai dis ok ? J'te le dirais plus tard. Au bon moment. »

Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? C'pas le bon moment là ? »

« On est aux chiottes… »

Riku regarda le lieu et sourit, gêné.

« Ah oui… »

Sora rit, se lava les mains et ils sortirent ensemble. Ils croisèrent alors deux filles qui partaient ensemble aux toilettes féminines. Ces deux inconnues dirent alors en rougissant :

« Waw… Tu as vu comme le garçon aux cheveux gris est mignon ? »

« Oh oui… Il est vraiment superbe… »

Sora tourna la tête et leur offrit le plus haineux des regards, le plus noir. Les filles prirent peur.

« Il est bizarre celui là ! »

Et ils revinrent à leur table.

La fin de la soirée s'écoula parfaitement. Et au moment de se séparer, Riku embrassa Sora… Sur le front ! (7) Sora sourit doucement et se glissa dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit Riku… »

Riku caressa ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit mon petit Sora ! »

Sora s'étonna. Il avait utilisé un pronom possessif… Sora sourit. Ouais, il était SON Sora d'abord ! Mwahahaha !

Puis ils rentrèrent dans leurs maisons respectives…

Tous les deux s'endormirent, se rejoignant dans un rêve commun… Pas très catholique…

**A suivre.**

* * *

(1) Sûrement la seule réplique d'Ariel de toute la fic…

(2) Et oui on rougit avec force vous savez pas ? :D Et puis Roxas DOIT forcément rougir car c'est un crabe. (si vous comprenez pas lisez ma fic : Quand on va à la neige)

(3) Tiens ça me fait penser à un certain groupe allemand de merde dont j'ai honte de l'avoir aimé avant !

(4) Ahah raté ! C'est pas Riku ! :p

(5) Il aime bien qu'on se foute de sa gueule Sora ? Bah alors Riku le drague tout le temps sans s'en rendre compte !

(6) Tout est ineluctable ! Mwahaha ! Même dans une fic :D (vu que c'est MOI l'auteur)

(7) Bah oui faut pas tout faire d'un coup y'aurait plus de fic ! (ou pas)

_Bon voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviewez moi svp ! :D_

_L'art du : comment faire une fic de 12 pages sur word avec aucun scénario précis !_


	3. Quand on joue, bourré

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand on joue… Bourré. (poil au nez)

**Auteur :** Luwynda (poil aux rats)

**Mail : **Kingdom Hearts (Poil aux…TarteS)

**Genre :** fiction (poil aux pions)

**Disclamer :** NON ILS NE SONT PAS à MOI NAOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! (poil aux lions ?)

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères. (poil aux pères)

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base. (poil aux gazs)

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. (poil à Firmin le petit Lutin)

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Futur Lemon- Et bien… Tout le monde est allé au septième ciel dans le chapitre précédent… C'est tout je crois oO (poil aux Buddha)

_We waaaaant the truth… We have the absoluuuuteuh… __Non en fait j'ai rien à dire alors bon… J'me tais. (poil aux dés)_

Mikukearu _: Et oui je suis une personne à part ! __Mwahaha… Ou non. __Et pis quoi alors ? Les toilettes ça peut être bien ! Faut pas négliger les toilettes c'pas leur faute si elles sont nées pour qu'on leur chie dedans ! NON ! CONTRE LE RACISME DES CHIOTTES ! … Euh j'm'égare un peu là non ? Chuis folle on m'excuse. Merci de ta review en tout cas ! J'te fais un bisou à toi aussi x3_

Princesse Victoire :_ Ouah une fan oo … J'ai peur tu vas me stalker ! Imprimer mes fics ! Chercher ma maison pour me faire dédicacer ! Pis tu vas me prendre ne photo et essayer de la revendre sur ebay ! Et tu vas finir par vouloir me tuer parce-que tu m'adorera trop xx !! Hein ? C'est pas ce que t'as dis ?… Hem .. __Euh… Chuis flattée en tout cas xD… J'écris que des conneries oO Ca promet pour la suite. __MWAHAHAHA ! (punaise faut que je me calme... J'ai rien bu !!) Aller hop je mets la suite ! Bisous encore à toi ! Tout pleins tout pleins !_

_Juste au passage je HAIS l'été pasque j'ai des boutons partout et ça me gratte… Rhaaa !! Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Après être descendu (1)du Septième Ciel, tous les amis étaient chacun rentré chez eux. Evidement… Le lendemain… Pas seulement Sora mais aussi Riku, se réveillèrent avec une odeur suspecte et des draps sales … Sora s'étonnait de faire un second rêve de ce genre ET encore avec la même personne… Quant à Riku, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il avait passé une excellente nuit avec Sora… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve du coup il était dégouté.

L'après midi se passa tranquillement sans rien de très compromettant. Riku et Sora étaient encore fourrés ensemble, plus Kairi, qui mangeaient, dans la chambre de Sora, une glaçe à l'eau de mer qu'a apporté Axel en venant voir Roxas. Evidement, Roxas et Axel étaient enfermés dans la chambre du blond…Naminé était là mais elle s'était insallée dans le salon à finir Shakespeare. Riku avait proposé de mettre de la musique bien fort au cas où, Sora avait pas compris pourquoi il disait ça mais l'avait fait, et Kairi abordait un sourire gêné. Naminé était entrée quelques minutes plus tard, disant qu'elle préférait être dans une chambre avec de la musique qui gueule que d'entendre les soupirs étranges, de plus elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer…Bref ils jouèrent ensemble au tarot, histoire de passer le temps, et c'était toujours Naminé qui prenait le chien(2) et qui gagnait… Bizarrement, Naminé a beaucoup de chance.

Le soir, Demyx sonna chez Sora, il était accompagné de sa petite sœur Rikku (3), Zexion, Xigbar, Tifa, Aerith, Clad, Seifer et Olette. Ayant appris que la maison de Sora et Roxas était sans parents ce soir, ils avaient amenés pleins d'alcool et des pizzas, ayant décidé de faire une petite fête.(4) Du coup, ils avaient pas trop le choix. Ils logèrent dans le salon alors que Roxas et Axel descendirent, Axel un grand sourire aux lèvres, Roxas essayant désesperement de se rhabiller… Tous les deux avec les lèvres gonflés et rougies, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies… On se demande ce qu'ils ont fait.(5)

Demyx proposa un jeu avec les bouteilles d'alcool : il suffisait de mettre trois verres au milieu de tout le monde, de prendre des dés et chacun son tour, il fallait jetter les dés. Si on tombait sur un chiffre pair il fallait remplir le verre avec n'importe quelle bouteille, si on tombait sur le chiffre impair… Il fallait boire le verre cul sec. (6)

Du coup ça donnait des mélanges étranges… Roxas avait du boire un verre avec un mélange lait, coca, sirop de fraise, gin, tekila et whisky. Il a cru qu'il allait vomir ! Kairi se reçut un verre avec du piment en poudre (7), d'la soupe au potiron, du jus multifruit, du Musca, d'la vodka et du saké. Elle est allée vomir cette fois … Etonnement, Naminé tombait toujours sur les chiffres pairs …

Puis ils vidèrent les bouteilles un peu à l'arrache pour bien finir de se bourrer la gueule. Riku avait une descente d'enfer, Sora était déjà bourré, pareil pour Demyx, Roxas, Rikku et Tifa. Aerith, Olette et Kairi étaient pompettes (8). Axel avait une sacrée descente lui aussi, mais il avait quand même l'air bourré… Clad et Seifer comataient… Mais Demyx lança le fameux jeu de bisous bouteilles… Car il se font chier. Bizarrement personne ne semblait contre cette idée, tous un peu dans les vapes… Axel disait qu'il voulait seulement tomber sur Roxas. Zexion regardait la scène d'un air… d'autoroute…

La bouteille tourna, lancée par Demyx donc… Tourna… Pour Roxas qui était totalement out il cru qu'elle tournait depuis 3h la bouteille. Puis elle se figea brusquement sur… Xigbar ! Ce dernier était plutôt content de ce résultat, pas Zexion qui les regardait s'embrasser trop fougueusement à son goût.

« BON STOP ! Je lance la bouteille ! » lanca Zexion qui voulait stopper cette horrible scène.

Et PAF sur Rikku. Demyx fit une drôle de tête, Zexion qui embrasse sa petite sœur ? Bizarre ça ! Mais Zexion fut forcé. Il essaya de lui faire juste un bisou rapide, mais Rikku était totalement bourée, qu'elle le plaqua au sol pour lui rouler le patin de sa vie. Demyx les separa vite fait et décida que Rikku ne devrait pas jouer à ce jeu, Tifa regarda la bouteille. Cette bouteille… Elle l'intrigue… Tifa avait l'impression que la bouteille la fixait (9).

« TOI ! Toi là ! Arrête d'me fisssser d'abourd ! PTAIN ! t'arrête zaleté ! Sinon j't'envoie dire bonjour à monsieur le lampadaire dehors ! T'arrête j'te diiiiiiiiiis ! »

Du coup elle attrapa la bouteille et la tourna… Et sur le pauvre Clad qui avait rien demandé. Tifa embrassa alors de bon gré le blond qui cru qu'il allait mourir, en se disant qu'heureusement que Sephiroth , son petit ami, n'était pas là… Riku en profita pour faire tourner la bouteille… Et COMME PAR HASARD ! (10) Ca tombe sur le Sora à moitié endormit sur son épaule, qui regardait vaguement la bouteille. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle était pointée sur lui. Riku observa Sora… Et décida qu'il devait en profiter, même s'il devra mettre ça sur le compte de l'ivresse et du jeu… Riku se pencha sur son meilleur ami et ses lèvres rencontrèrent doucement les siennes. Sora eut un instant avant de calculer que le visage de Riku s'était dangereusement approché du sien , et plusieurs seconde avant de réaliser qu'il l'embrassait. Sora ferma les yeux et répondit donc au baiser. Riku glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Sora, caressant ses mèches, et glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa bouche… Sora entrouvit légèrement et il sentit la langue de Riku contre la sienne… Leurs langues dansèrent alors ensemble, le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et un silence gêné se fit brusquement quand les autres comprirent que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du jeu et de l'alcool qu'ils s'embrassaient ainsi. Riku allonga Sora et lâcha ses lèvres mais il les reprit tout de suite après, Sora se laissa faire, appréciant également ce qu'ils partageaient. Sora glissa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt du garçon aux cheveux argentés quand…

« STOP ! »

Kairi avait attrapé le bras de Riku et l'avait tiré en arrière. Elle avait vite retrouvé son esprit en voyant les deux ainsi.

« C'est à moi de tourner la bouteille ! »

« Poil à l'oreille ! » cria Demyx, toujours out.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kairi les avait séparer… Peut-être parce-qu'elle voudrait éviter que tout le monde soit traumatisé par la vue des deux garçons faisant l'amour malgré leur présence ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était jalouse… Mais lequel des deux ? En réflechissant à tout ça, elle tourna la bouteille…

« Demyx ! »

Kairi fit la grimaçe, Demyx aussi, il regretta son poil à l'oreille même si ça n'avait pas de rapport…. Du coup ils s'embrassèrent, mais du bout des lèvres… Pendant que Sora et Riku se dévisageaient, le rouge aux joues et une drôle d'envie de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sora se sentait d'une brûlante envie de rendre son rêve concret, Riku de même… Sans oser se l'avouer.

Le cours de la soirée continuent sur ce jeu (11), Olette embrassa Axel, Roxas s'énerva mais tomba sur Olette juste après donc c'était à part égal puis Aerith dut embrasser Sora ce qui lui permit de s'éloigner de ses idées cochonnes à propos de Riku et d'éteindre une légère enflamation au niveau de ses reins… Riku était contrarié… Seifer fut obligé par Demyx à tourner la bouteille et il tomba sur Tifa qui cru aller vomir… Tifa relanca à nouveau pour tomber… Encore sur Seifer ! C'était un sacrilège. Olette se surprit à tirer les cheveux de la pauvre Tifa qui a rien demandé, la traitant de nunuche à gros seins. Clad décida de se mettre dans la partie et le regretta en tombant sur Xigbar… Puis Naminé se prit au jeu et dut embrasser Axel… Elle décida de ne plus jouer…

A une heure tardive tout le monde décidèrent de repartir … Sauf Axel, Riku, Naminé et Kairi. Roxas, pas décidé à se coucher, sortit un jeu de carte et proposa un poker…

« Non pas un poker ! Moi j'dis un strip poker ! »

« QUEWA ? » s'écria Roxas en rougissant.

« Mais j'veux pas voir ma sœur à poil ! » s'écria Riku. Naminé enchaîna :

« T'inquiète pas j'ai de la chance… »

« Ah c'est vrai… »

Alors il se mirent en cercle et se lancèrent dans un texas hold'em … Version déshabillée. A la fin : Naminé était toute habillée, Kairi à moitié car elle allait rarement jusqu'au bout d'un tour, Riku pareil mais il était tout de même juste en pantalon, Axel était quasiment nu tout autant que Roxas et Sora… La partie prit fin quand Naminé décida que la partie était terminée, et qu'il était temps de rentrer… Car il faut se l'avouer : Axel et Roxas étaient crevés car ils avaient fait du sport juste avant la soirée, Kairi dormait à moitié sur la table, Sora aussi, Riku fermait souvent les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se leva et demanda à Riku s'il venait mais celui-ci décida sans y être inviter à dormir ici. Du coup Naminé rentra toute seule, Axel dormant dans le lit de Roxas, Kairi partant se coucher mollement jusqu'au canapé… Sora était retourné dans sa chambre et Riku l'avait suivit.

Ils avaient eu la flemme de mettre un pyjama et s'étaient couchés direct comme ça. Sora s'était endormit en deux temps trois mouvements, Riku n'arrivait pas à en faire autant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de mater Sora qui était seulement en boxer… Riku glissa sa main sur son torse… Effleurant lentement les courbes de ses légers muscles. Il regarda son boxer et eut une brûlante envie de lui retirer. Riku remonta son regard vers les lèvres de Sora. Il déglutit et eut envie de l'embrasser… Il se pencha doucement mais… Sora parlait dans son sommeil et pile à ce moment là il murmura :

« Rikuuu… »

Il serra Riku dans ses bras, s'approchant bieeen de lui comme il faut. Riku se sentit gêné et essaya de ne pas bouger pour pas perturber le Sora. Mais il fut surpris de l'expression qu'avait son Sora alors qu'il rêvait de lui…

« Riku…. Aaah… »

Il avait les joues rouges et un sourire au lèvre.

« Hmm… »

Riku était sur le cul ! Enfin, façon de parler. Sora gémissait alors qu'il rêvait de lui ! Mais Riku n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… Sora se colla encore plus contre Riku se frottant contre lui… Et Riku sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse…

« Pas là… Riku… Aah… »

Riku avait le cœur qui battait très fort brusquement. Il eut une brusque envie de le prendre, là, maintenant. Vu la façon dont il se frottait contre lui… Mais Riku savait que Sora ne faisait que rêver… Hélas… Il rejetta doucement Sora et se leva, essayant de se calmer. Il partit dans le salon, se rhabilla vite fait et courut hors de la maison pour retourner chez lui… Il avait vraiment eut peur à l'instant qu'il allait violer Sora chez lui, alors que Roxas, Axel et Kairi dormaient pas loin… Et même, il préférerait que ce ne soit pas un viol tout de même, leur première fois…

« Si première fois il y a… »

Riku avait peur que Sora ne faisait que ces rêves par pure attirance physique… Car Riku se rendait compte, plus les jours passaient, de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le gamin … Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation juste à cause du sexe, c'était soit ils étaient plus que meilleurs amis pour toute leur vie, soit ils resteraient dans cette situtation… Mais rien d'autre.

Le lendemain, Sora se réveilla, un mal de tête pas possible… Il se réveillait lentement, réalisant par le recul, car il n'était pas assez bourré pour oublier, tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, que Riku n'était plus là, et qu'il avait encore rêvé d'eux deux faisant ça…

« OH MY DUCK ! » (12)

* * *

(1)Oui ils sont juste sortis du restau hein …

(2)Waf ! (faut connaître le tarot pour comprendre)

(3)Deux Riku.. Faux faire gaffe ya Riku et RikKu.

(4)Ils s'invitent quoi.

(5)Une petite partie de Scrabble ?

(6)J'vous conseil le jeu, il est super pour bien se bourrer la gueule xD

(7)Oé on peut tout faire dans ce jeu

(8)Spéciale dédicace à Florence Foresti.

(9)Elle est bien faite elle aussi xD

_(10)_Bon j'avoue celle là est pas faite par hasard… Mais les précédents si lol.

_(10)_J'en refait au hasard parce-que j'trouve ça drôle xD

_(11) _Oui mais j'préfère oh my duck que oh my god, car J'AIME LES CANARDS !! (et on les collectionne !)

_Voilà c'est fini ! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeew !_


	4. Quand Sora a honte

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand Sora a honte…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction (poil aux pions)

**Disclamer :** Si je pouvais, je les achèterai, tous ces personnages… Hélas je ne le peux. Donc rien est à moi…

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Futur Lemon- Soirée de bourrés, bisous bouteilles et Strip poker.

_Voilà je reviens de vacances de Tours ! Tout le monde s'en fout mais j'voulais le dire… J'veux y retourner ;.;_

Mikukearu _: Oui ce n'est pas une erreur de calcul c'est Microsoft Word qui a tout bousillé… Il me fait chier ce logiciel mais je l'aime bien, j'l'ai appelé Micro-Chan. Mais j'ai la flemme de changer donc ça restera comme ça, tant pis, zut hein ! Et puis les toilettes sont romantiques, c'est sûr que faut pas aller à celles du bahut :p Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic x3_

Lucille-Winged_ : Oh ! Une qui connait Ultra Vomit ! YEAH ! Je t'aime bien toi tu sais ? xD Oui la dédicace à Gad … Mais j'l'ai rajouté qu'à la fin et j'avais la flemme de changer les numéros. Mais au bout du compte j'aurais du car ça a merdé… Enfin bon. J'adore ridiculiser mes persos :p Merci de ta review _

Shine_ : Vive les canards !!_

Princesse Victoire : _Moi j'veux tout savoir sur ta partie de bisous bouteille ! è.é C'est impossible de choquer Luwynda ! Imprimer les fics ? Oo t'es folle xD En tout cas pas les miennes ! C'gênant j'trouve oO 'fin bon xD Allay j'ai envie d'être gentille avec toi :p Pasque j't'aime bien espèce de Stalker !_

_Bon je vais manger et écrire la fic ! Ah ! Au passage j'ai changé mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresse xD_

Spécial dédicace à Princesse Victoire.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

« SORA ! SORS DE LA DEDANS ! » Criait Roxas en tambourinant à la porte.

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PAR AXEL ! »

« J'VIENS DE LE FAIRE ALORS CA MARCHE PAS ! »

« J'M'EN FOUS VA VOIR AILLEURS ! J'VEUX PAS SORTIR DE LA ! »

« OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE SORA ! »

« NOOOON ! JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS ! J'VEUX CREVER DEDANS ! »

Roxas soupira. Il avait mal au poing à force de taper à la porte de la chambre de Sora. Il se tourna vers Axel qui était à ses côtés et prit un air d'abandon.

« Rien à faire… »

Roxas haussa les épaules. Axel regardait la porte et se questionna tout haut :

« Comment le faire sortir de là … »

« C'est un cas grave là, il n'est même pas sortit pour manger alors que c'est un ventre sur pattes… »

« Y'a quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur de son corps, ça peut pas être Sora là… »

« Sacrilège… »

Et oui, depuis la fête d'hier soir, Sora ayant réalisé tout ce qu'il s'était passé et ayant compris qu'il s'était excité sur le pauvre Riku qui voulait dormir… Sora ne voulait plus sortir. Plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas croiser Riku, et encore moins tout ceux qui étaient présent et qui avaient vu leur baiser plus que passionné … Sora crut qu'il allait mourir de honte… Il pleurait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et avait fermé sa porte à clé, il avait même mis son armoire devant, au cas où… Sora était assis sur son lit et répondait avec hargne à son frère qui voulait le forcer à se rappeler de cette soirée qui fut une catastrophe pour lui. Sora s'allongea sur son lit et regarda son plafond. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer…

Kairi était venue chercher Sora pour qu'ils aillent faire du shopping. Elle trainait toujours Sora au shopping avec elle car Riku était du genre à faire la gueule dans ces moments là… Alors que Sora était d'un naturel guilleret, toujours à rigoler et faire des blagues stupides. Kairi adorait Sora quand il était comme ça. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais connu autrement. Elle sonna à la porte, à ce son, Sora se raidit dans sa chambre. Et si c'était Riku ? Roxas ouvrit la porte d'un air blasé. Kairi sursauta en voyant son visage, elle avait l'habitude de le voir rouge comme un crabe ou énervé contre Axel et ses allusions perverses.

« Bah ? Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air épuisé »

« C'est à cause de Sora… » Il soupira. « Il ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre »

« Hein ? » Kairi s'étonna, Sora était le premier dehors généralement.

« Je sais pas, depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin, il gueule des insultes de derrière sa porte mais ne veut pas sortir. Il n'est même pas venu manger ! »

« QUOI ? Sora qui ne vient pas manger ? Oula ! Ca va mal ! Je peux peut-être essayer de le faire sortir… »

« Essaye toujours… »

Kairi entra dans la maison de Sora et Roxas, salua Axel qui était présent… D'ailleurs il était toujours là où est Roxas donc ce n'est pas étonnant. Elle frappa à la porte de Sora.

« DEGAGE ROXAS ! » Hurla la voix de Sora, au taquet.

Kairi déglutit. Ah ouais quand même.

« Euh… Sora ? »

Sora sursauta en reconnant la voix de son amie.

« Kairi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

« Tu ne veux pas sortir ? J'voulais faire du shopping avec toi… Il me faut une nouvelle jupe »

Sora hésita. Kairi… C'était différent. Mais elle était là elle aussi… Elle avait tout vu et les avait même stoppés… Nan, il ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir. Même si c'était son amie d'enfance, et meilleure amie.

« Non… Désolé. Pas aujourd'hui » Répondit finalement Sora.

« Soraaa… Ca te fera du bien de sortir ! Allay ! Viens ! »

« AH JE VOIS ! » S'énerva Sora « T'es une sbire de Roxas c'est ça ? BAH TU PEUX DEGAGER ! J'VEUX PAS SORTIR ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAAAAAIS ! »

« SORA ! » Kairi était outrée. C'était bien la première fois que Sora lui parlait sur ce ton là.

« Ah oé ? Tu le prends comme ça ? Moi j'voulais juste passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami ! J'aurai plutôt du aller voir Riku tiens, il est plus doué pour ce titre là ! »

Et vlan. Dans la gueule. Sora était figé. Ca lui faisait mal ce qu'elle disait là. Ah oé ? Riku serait remplaçant au titre de meilleur ami, juste parce-que MOSSIEUR ne veux pas aller faire du shopping avec MADAME ?!

« C'EST CA CASSE TOI ! TU PEUX ALLER TE FAIRE FOUTRE, ET RIKU AUSSI ! »

Kairi était complètement déboussolée… C'était vraiment Sora qui lui parlait comme ça ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle refoula ses larmes et décida de partir, puisque c'était comme ça. Roxas avait tout entendu, évidement vu qu'il gueulait, et il était vraiment soucieux. Pour que Sora parle ainsi à Kairi, il devait y avoir un réel problème… Il décida d'en parler à Riku. Sora attendait une réponse de Kairi. Inquiet, il appela :

« Kairi ? »

Silence.

« KAIRI !! REVIENS ! »

Mais toujours pas de réponses. Sora planqua sa tête sous son oreiller et se remit à chialer. Il croyait vraiment avoir perdu Riku et Kairi dans le même laps de temps… Et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal. Il crut que son cœur allait se briser…

Riku était assis sur sa fenêtre et il scrutait l'horizon. Il repensait aux événements de la veille, et à Sora… Au moins, il avait réalisé qu'il était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami… Mais il avait peur de le voir maintenant. C'était la première fois que Riku se sentait ainsi. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami ou de petite amie. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il était homosexuel ou hétérosexuel… Il désirait tant voir Sora, mais en même temps, il n'en avait pas envie tant il était stressé. C'était donc ça le stress ? Riku ne s'était jamais sentit stressé. Jamais. Et pourtant… Sora lui faisait découvrir tant de nouvelles sensations… Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans Sora, ça il en était plus que conscient. Il avait tant de choses à apprendre avec lui. 

Pourtant c'était Riku le plus âgé des deux et qui semblait le plus sage, le plus sérieux. Mais dans son cœur, c'était une tempête incompréhensible qui se levait doucement…

Riku fut arraché de ses esprits en voyant une tête blonde arriver vers sa maison, accompagné d'une tête rousse. Il reconnu tout de suite le couple Roxas et Axel. Il eut une boule dans la gorge, jamais Roxas n'était venu lui rendre visite. Encore moins Axel. Il eut un sale pressentiment. Roxas le vit assis et n'eut donc pas besoin de sonner à la porte.

« Riku ! »

Riku le regarda et haussa un sourcil. Il répondit avec son air indifférent habituel :

« Tiens salut. Il y a un problème ? »

Roxas savait que Riku devait être étonné de le voir ici, avec Axel le squatteur qui lui touchait les fesses, c'était donc logique qu'il lui demande si quelque chose n'allait pas…

« Oui, et le problème c'est ton chieur de meilleur ami ! »

« Sora ? » s'étonna Riku.

« Quoi ? T'as un autre meilleur ami peut-être ? Putain Axel enlève ta main de mon fut ! »

Axel rit et s'écarta.

« Oui majesté ! »

Roxas rougit et se reprit quand Riku répondit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sora ? »

« Et bien… Il est bizarre aujourd'hui… Il gueule tout le temps, même contre la pauvre Kairi, il ne sort plus de sa chambre… Même pas pour manger »

« MÊME PAS POUR MANGER ? Et il a gueulé sur Kairi ?! » Riku était sur le cul. En même temps il était assis sur la fenêtre… Bref, il était surpris. Voir choqué. Roxas continua :

« Il a l'air d'aller vraiment très mal… »

Riku déglutit. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sora, il était tellement prévisible… Le garçon avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, et il avait peur de le croiser. C'était évident. Riku soupira.

« C'est de ma faute… Attendez, j'arrive. J'vais arranger ça »

Riku retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'habilla correctement, passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et descendit rejoindre les deux amoureux… Qui se bécotaient devant sa porte. Riku rougit de colère :

« HEY ! »

Les deux se séparèrent, Axel un grand sourire sur le visage, Roxas s'essuyant la bouche d'un air gêné. Il répondit d'une petite voix :

« Euh… Pardon… On peut y'aller… ? »

Riku acquiesça d'un air blasé. Ils se dirigèrent alors chez Sora, notamment chez Roxas. Roxas laissa faire Riku et emmena Axel dans la chambre. Le rouquin avait du dire un truc motivant à Roxas car celui-ci semblait décidé à faire des choses pas très nets avec son petit ami… Et bizarrement, une minute après être entrés dans la chambre à Roxas, ils avaient mit de la musique comme pour cacher des sons suspects…

Riku frappa à la porte. Sora n'osa pas répondre.

« Sora ? Je sais que t'es là »

« Riku ? » Sora se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Il prit alors une voix malade :

« Riku… J'peux pas sortir… KOF KOF… Chuis… KOF… Malade… Et très contagieux ! »

Riku soupira.

« Bizarre. J'te crois pas. Roxas m'a expliqué la situation… Sors d'ici. »

« NON ! Riku écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée. Mais j'veux être tranquille… J'veux plus sortir et surtout ne pas te voir ! »

« Je sais que t'as honte »

« MAIS PUTAIN DEGAGE J'TE DIS ! »

Riku sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Non Sora n'était pas dans son état normal. Il décida alors de sortir et d'emprunter une autre voie…

« Riku ? » demanda Sora. Pas de réponse. Il fut soulagé de penser qu'il était partit. Mais son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine… Puis, d'un coup… Il entendu du bruit, et quelque chose toqua à sa fenêtre. Sora se regarda vers la fenêtre et ses yeux furent exorbités de voir Riku à sa fenêtre qui était au second étage, sans balcon, sans lierre. Sora ouvrit la fenêtre et le regarda.

« Comment t'es monté ? »

« Chuis le meilleur c'est tout, laisse moi entrer maintenant… »

Il se tenait avec difficulté au rebord.

« NON ! Descend ! DESCEND PUTAIN ! »

Riku fronça des sourcils. Il se redressa avec toutes ses forces pour se tenir en équilibre sur le rebord et lit sa tête au niveau du visage de Sora.

« Fait moi entrer ou je tombe et vais à l'hôpital »

« C'est déloyal ! »

« J'm'en tape »

Sora fit une tête triste et supplia d'un regard franc et d'une petite voix :

« Riku… S'il-te-plaît… Pars… Je ne peux pas… »

Riku ouvrit grand les yeux. Sora était sur le point de pleurer. Par la surprise, il relâcha sa force et glissa. Sora le regarda avec terreur et par reflex, le rattrapa par un bras.

« T'es taré ! Pourquoi t'es monté par la fenêtre ! »

Riku essayait de rattraper le bord.

« Laisse-moi entrer. J'veux te parler… »

Sora n'eut d'autre choix que l'aider à se hisser jusqu'à l'intérieur. Riku ferma la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit de Sora. Il observa son ami. Sora regardait ses pieds, assis par terre.

« Sora, tu me dois des explications »

Sora frissonna mais ne répondit pas.

« Réponds-moi Sora ! Tu te rends compte que tu inquiètes tout le monde ? Tu ne vois pas comment tu réagis bizarrement ? Il y a forcément un truc qui cloche ! »

Riku s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Putain… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Sora… »

Riku posa une main sur l'épaule de Sora. Ce dernier leva sa tête vers lui. Riku pu voir ses yeux rougies par les pleurs. Il semblait complètement perdu. Riku avait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, ce serait de sa faute ? Il se sentait coupable de le blesser autant.

« Sora… » Murmura Riku. Il le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'en pris… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te faire autant de mal… »

Sora prit son courage à demain, bien qu'il se remit à pleurer.

« Tu … Tu … m'as rendu… Amoureux de toi… »

Riku sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Loin de là. (1)

« Quoi ? »

Sora s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Riku ! T'en viens même à faire réagir mon corps comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant ! Tu hantes mes rêves ! Toutes mes pensées ! Je t'aime, merde ! Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier tu dois me détester… J'ai honte … Terriblement… Je … Je … J'ai réalisé que… C'est impossible entre nous… T'es pas comme ça toi… Tu dois sûrement aimer les filles… Les filles comme… Comme… Kairi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais les filles… Pas moi en tout cas… Et en plus … »

« Ta gueule Sora »

Sora fut coupé dans son élan. Riku l'embrassait. Et ils étaient sobres ! Sora n'en revenait pas. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Sora au moins se l'était fermé. Riku regarda Sora dans les yeux. Sora réalisa que Riku lui avait dit « ta gueule ».

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me dis ta gueule et tu m'embrasses alors que tu sais bien que tu me rends fou à être mon mec idéal ? TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE QUE…»

« MAIS TA GUEULE ! »

Sora sursauta et regardait Riku d'un air tétanisé. Riku soupira.

« Tais toi et écoute moi plutôt. T'as raison, Kairi est mignonne, drôle, gentille, tout ça… J'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais c'est pas le cas. Car à la place il y a cet adorable garçon aux yeux bleus, avec un putain de sourire sincère à tomber, un corps magnifique, une personnalité super, bien que parfois lourd mais j't'en veux pas car Kairi est pire… Je t'aime tu sais ? Plus que tout. Je t'aime. Moi aussi… »

Riku s'était adoucis. Il caressa sa joue. Sora n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il cru même que ses oreilles étaient mal nettoyées. Puis il se blottit dans ses bras.

« Riku… » Murmura-t-il.

Riku releva son visage et l'embrassa alors. Pour approfondir le baiser, cette fois-ci. Leurs langues se caressèrent, doucement, timidement. Riku le plaqua contre lui, appuya sa main sur la nuque de Sora et brusquement, le baiser devint plus fougueux. Riku n'en revenait pas d'embrasser à nouveau Sora, sobre, et que c'était foutrement bon !

Riku allongea alors son tout nouveau petit ami sur le sol et il glissa sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser son torse, sans cesser de l'embrasser avec toute la rage que lui forçait la passion trop longtemps retenue… Sora se sentait tout chaud, heureux. Son cœur avait une cadence déjà plus frénétique. Riku embrassait hyper bien, et d'une façon hyper érotique, et cette main qui découvrait son torse le rendait toute chose. Il étouffa un soupire de bien-être entre leurs lèvres…

Et brusquement …

BAAAAAAAM !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et tournèrent leurs visages en direction du bruit sourds qui les avaient dérangés … Naminé les regardait, un sourcil relevé, alors que Roxas, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, lui tenait le bras comme s'il voulait la retenir… Axel derrière, qui semblait complètement dégouté d'avoir été dérangé pendant l'acte. Roxas regarda Naminé, puis l'armoire et la porte qui s'étaient écroulées.

« Punaise Naminé… T'as autant de force ?! »

Puis il vit les deux autres, allongés, Riku bien trop proche de son frère, une main sur son t-shirt relevé.

« RIKU ! ARRETE DE VIOLER MON FRèRE ! »

Riku retira brusquement sa main de dessous le t-shirt de Sora…

**A suivre.**

* * *

(1) Il est pas très perspicace parfois !

_Punaise ce chapitre est trop différent des précédents ! Ptête pasque chuis énervée d'être de retour chez moi ? Faut dire que ma ville c'est de la merde… Arf, désolée Princesse Victoire, j't'ai dédicacé un chapitre assez sérieux et pas génial lol. Promis j'me rattrape au prochain. De toute façon ce sera un lemon... Quelqu'un a une idée pour le lieu de leur première fois ? :D  
_

_Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même / Pas moi._


	5. Quand Sora est bourré, le retour !

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand Sora est bourré, le retour !

**Auteur :** Luwynda le retour !

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts le retour !

**Genre :** fiction le retour !

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Le retour !

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères. Le retour !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base. Le retour !

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin le retour !

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Futur Lemon- Sora s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il ne veut pas sortir ? Bah Riku est passé par la fenêtre. Et hop roulage de pelle. (J'aime mes résumés) Le retour ! xD

_Bon bah… Vu comme chuis partie… Un chapitre par jour ça le fait, non ?_

Princesse Victoire : _AAAAH t'es la treizième review oo Soit ça veut dire que tu vas me porter la poisse, soit ça veut dire que c'est une review marquée par Roxas… J'préfère la deuxième proposition xD Ok marions nous ! T'attends un peu que j'sois majeure et j't'embarque :p Non ? Bon tant pis ; ;_

Riine_ : Bah si t'adore ma fic, moi je t'adore toi ! Mais ne dis pas des trucs du genre « j'te vénère » car ça me fait peur oo si ça se trouve t'es comme la Princesse Victoire, t'es une stalker ! xD Nan j'déconne, chuis surtout très flattée, merci _

Mikukearu_ : Bon pas dans un lit j'imagine alors xD Ouais les fautes… Mdr … Je ne pensais pas que je ferais ce genre de faute quand même oO En même temps quand j'écris un chapitre c'est le soir alors que je suis out… Tu me pardonnes ? C'est surtout Axel le paquet d'hormone xD Et comme il est sexxx, bah Roxas il peut pas refuser :p Quoi j'me suis trompé de fic ? C'pas un ninja Riku ? Merde j'me croyais dans Naruto xD (et là ça me donne envie de faire un OS Naruto) Merci encore pour ta revieeeew !_

Kakelle_ : Même s'ils s'insultent et se disent ta gueule ? mdr. Oui Naminé j'aime bien la rendre impressionnante :p Et pour Kairi … Bah Kairi j'l'aime pas. J'crois que ça se voit xD Merci d'avoir reviewé !_

_Bon bah j'vais d'abord me laver tiens. Oh c'est le premier chapitre que j'écris le matin ! Désolée si je fais des fautes car je relis pas xD  
_

Spécial dédicace à Mikukearu (ahahah tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ?)

_**Bonne lecture ! (le retour !)  
**_

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleillée du mois de juin, au début de l'été. Il faisait chaud et le village était paisible. Sauf une maison, où l'on pouvait entendre :

« RIKU ! »

Roxas gueulait contre Riku, comme une mère protective. Rappelons la situation : Naminé va voir chez Roxas et Sora car elle cherchait Riku, Roxas et Axel sont donc dérangés en plein acte mais ils laissent Naminé entrer. Roxas lui explique que Sora est enfermé dans sa chambre et que Riku n'a pas l'air d'être là. Naminé décide d'aider les garçons à faire sortir Sora… Par la force. Elle fout un coup de pied phénoménal et démolit l'entrée de la chambre de Sora, tombant sur une scène des plus choquantes pour la petite sœur de Riku, et pour le grand frère de Sora… Riku, allongé sur Sora, l'embrassait, caressant son torse…

A présent, ils étaient dans le salon. Sora et Riku dans un canapé, Naminé qui regardait les bouquins qu'avaient les parents de Sora et de Roxas, Axel matait les fesses de Roxas assis dans un fauteuil en parallèle du canapé et Roxas était au milieu des deux sièges, tourné vers Riku et il l'engueulait.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS A MON FRERE ? QUAND J'T'AI DEMANDE DE L'AIDER C'ETAIT PAS COMME CA ! »

Riku soupira et regarda son Sora. Il décida de provoquer Roxas. Il prit la main du ptit frère qu'il aimait dans la sienne, pencha son visage vers l'oreille de Sora et mordilla son lobe. Roxas avait les yeux écarquillés et était rouge écrevisse… Pardon, rouge crabe. Puis Riku tira la langue à Roxas tandis que Sora était en train de rigoler.

« Tu chatouilles Rikuu ! »

Roxas regarda Sora, terrifié.

« QUEWA ? Ca te dérange pas qu'il te fasse ça ?! »

Sora regarda Roxas puis lança :

« Bah quoi ? Axel te fait bien pire »

La couleur pourpre des joues de Roxas pouvait faire concurrence à celle de tomates trop mûres. Axel sourit et en profita pour attraper Roxas par la taille et le faire tomber sur ses genoux. Et hop, il glissa sa bouche à l'oreille de Roxas et lui lécha sensuellement. Roxas crut qu'il allait devenir une tomate trop mûre si ça continue. Ouais voilà, il avait du être une tomate trop mûre dans une autre vie, et dans encore une autre un crabe. Ca y'est, il en était persuadé.

« Mais Axel… C'est mon ptit frère… »

Axel soupira.

« Et alors ? Toi t'es son grand frère et tu passes bien ton temps à m'allumer sous ses yeux »

« C'est toi qui m'allume ! »

« N'importe quoi »

« Mais ! Tu me fais toujours des propositions bizarres ! »

Axel haussa les épaules.

« C'est de ma faute, tu m'allumes à être aussi banda… »

« DIS PAS CA DEVANT MON PTIT FRERE ! »

Sora soupira.

« Roxas t'inquiète pas ok ? Riku et moi on est amoureux ! »

« QUEWA ? » s'étonna Roxas.

Naminé décida de prendre part à la conversation.

« Ca t'étonne Roxas ? C'est aussi voyant que quand tu rougis, depuis toujours c'est évident qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Ne sois pas aussi protecteur »

« Merci ptite sœur ! » Dit Riku en souriant.

Roxas baissa la tête.

« Mais… Il est encore jeune »

Riku regarda Roxas et lui dit très sérieusement :

« Je ne compte pas le blesse ou lui faire du mal. Je veux juste l'aimer et le protéger jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est tout »

Axel s'écria :

« Oh ! J'ai dis la même chose à Roxas ! »

Sora sourit de toutes ses dents :

« C'est vrai ?! Tu vois Roxas, t'as trouvé ton Axel, moi j'ai trouvé le miens. Sauf que c'est Riku »

Comme c'est clair ce que dit Sora xD

Roxas soupira en signe d'abandon. Il ne répondit rien. Alors Riku dit :

« Je prend ça pour un oui ! Tu viens Sora ? On va se balader »

« OH OUIIIII ! »

Riku prit la main de Sora et ils sortirent de la maison, pendant qu'Axel consolait Roxas comme il se doit. Sur la route ils croisèrent Demyx, Zexion et Xigbar. Demyx fit un grand sourire en les voyant main dans la main.

« Et ben ! C'est la semaine des couples en ce moment ! »

Sora rougit doucement et Riku dit :

« Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu vas choisir ? »

Demyx sursauta, il ne comprit pas ce qu'insinuait Riku. Riku désigna d'un signe de tête Zexion et Xigbar. Les deux comprirent et rosirent à leur tour. Mais Demyx, il ne comprit pas…

« Hein … ? » Il ne chercha plus longtemps « Heu… Ca vous tente une partie de Cluedo ? » (1)

Riku et Sora se regardèrent, étonnés. Demyx expliqua :

« Bah on voulait jouer au Cluedo mais à trois c'est pas marrant. »

Sora sautilla sur place.

« OWIIII ! C'trop bien le Cluedo ! DIS OUI RIKU DIS OUIIIII »

Riku soupira, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Oui… »

Sora fronça les sourcils.

« J't'ai demandé de dire OUIIIII »

Riku haussa un sourcil alors il fit d'un air forcé :

« OUIIIII »

« T'es le meilleur Riku ! » Sora sauta au cou de son petit ami.

Bref ils passèrent la journée à faire des jeux avec les trois compères. Puis ils décidèrent, encore, de boire de l'alcool. Tout pleins de gens arrivèrent, comme s'ils avaient flairés qu'il y aurait une soirée chez Demyx. Tout le monde but, sauf Zexion et Naminé. Et Demyx, qui aime faire des jeux comme vous pouvez le remarquer depuis le début de la fic, regarda Xigbar droit dans les yeux… Enfin, droit comme il pouvait car il était bourré :

« Action ou vérité ? »

Xigbar sursauta.

« Hein ? »

« Actiooooon… Z'ou vérité j't'ai dis ! »

Xigbar répondit vaguement :

« Vérité »

« Avec qui tu veux coucher ici présent ? »

Xigbar sursauta et grimaça.

« J'peux pas le dire… »

« C'est l'jeu ma pauvre Lucette ! » (2)

« Avec toi imbécile ! »

Demyx rougit et dit :

« OUAIIIIS ! CHUIS ATTIRANT ! »

« Il est con quand il est bourré… » Marmonna Paine, car OUI elle était là. Et elle non plus n'était pas bourrée. Puis elle dit après réflexion : « Mouais. Pas que quand il est bourré remarque » (3) La soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Ils continuèrent leurs actions ou vérités. Youffie avait demandé à Tifa qui dit action, mais elle le regretta vite car elle dut embrasser Aerith… Et Naminé avait avoué à Seifer qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour Olette il y a très très très très longtemps de ça. (4)

Puis il était temps de rentrer. Enfin, pour Riku et Sora en tout cas ! Car Sora était raide mort. Riku accompagna donc Sora jusqu'à chez lui… Mais Sora était … Quelque peu …. Comment dire… Allumeur quand il était bourré.

« Rikuuuu… Je t'aiiiiiime… » Disait-il, se collant le plus possible contre Riku qui essayait de le porter dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Mais Sora s'était prit d'une terrible envie de lécher le lobe de Riku…

« Sora ! »

« Quoiii ? T'aimes pas ce que je t'fais ? Tu m'aimes pas ? »

« Mais si je t'aime mais… Aaaah ! »

Sora était redescendu de ses bras et avait relevé le t-shirt de Riku pour lécher son torse, tout ça en quelques secondes.

« Sora ! Il faut que tu te couches ! »

Sora releva la tête et regarda Riku.

« Naaaan ! Moi j'veux coucher avec toi ! »

Riku rougit alors que Sora précipita sa bouche contre les lèvres de Riku pour lui rouler le patin de sa vie. Il frotta son bassin contre celui de Riku en l'embrassant d'une façon terriblement sensuelle tout en caressant ses fesses. Riku ne pouvait se dégager d'une telle étreinte et répondait au baiser passionnel avec fougue. Et prit par les événements, Riku glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sora pour lui caresser le dos. Riku eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant une main qui massait l'entrejambe de son pantalon… Et son entrejambe au passage. Sora le regarda dans les yeux, et avait cessé le baiser. Il lui dit, timidement, comme s'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et comme s'il était sobre…

« Riku… Prends-moi… »

Riku déglutit. Comment refuser une telle demande ?! Il l'embrassa doucement et dit :

« Attend au moins qu'on soit rentrés… »

Sora refusa frénétiquement de la tête.

« J'veux pas attendre ! »

« Mais Sora… On est dans une ruelle ! »

« J'm'en fous ! J'veux que tu me fasses l'amour immédiatement ! »

Riku rougit, Sora était vraiment décidé.

« Mais… »

Sora regarda autour d'eux et ajouta :

« Là ! » il pointa du doigt une voiture de police.

« QUOI ? » Riku s'étonna.

« Prends-moi… Là … Sur le capot… »

Sur le capot d'une voiture de police. Voilà où allait se passer leur première fois. Riku aurait voulu quelque chose de plus romantique, mais là… Sora avait bien trop excité son envie. Alors il le porta pour le poser sur le capot et l'allongea, plaquant son corps contre le sien et lui faisant sentir l'érection qu'il lui avait provoquée. Ses mains commencèrent de suite à déboutonner son pantalon…

**A suivre. (le retour !)  
**

* * *

(1) J'adore le Cluedo !

(2) Oui Demyx regarde la télé xD

(3) Dans cette fic tout le monde se connait mdr…

(4) J'aime bien faire des relations bizarres qui vont pas ensemble :p

_Voilà voilà ! Je fais encore ma sadique ! Review ou pas de lemon ! (Du coup le chapitre est hyper court xD) Ah et désolée de me taper des trips toute seule avec mes poil aux ou mes le retour ! xD  
_


	6. Quand on casse les essuie glaces

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand on casse les essuie-glaces.

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Chapitre interdit aux moins de 16 ans !**

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Futur Lemon- Ils sont (encore) bourrés, Riku ramène Sora mais ce dernier est bien décidé à le faire sur le capot d'une voiture de police…

_Désolée… J'ai pas mis de chapitre hier… J'avoue qu'hier n'était pas la meilleur journée de ma vie, donc faut me pardonner._

Princesse Victoire : _J'aime bien être sadique C'est marrant comme c'est toujours toi qui poste la review en première mdr Bah attends une p'tite année et demi et j'viens te chercher Aaaah ! Vla la suite avec un peu de retard._

Haruka Hinata_ : Non non là y'a vraiment le lemon Mais le coup du cinéma j'le ferai bien dans un prochain chapitre… (si j'trouve une suite et une fin xD déjà qu'ya pas d'histoire mdr)_

Mikukearu_ : Oui j'ai des idées bizarres :p mais j'trouve ça classe xD Demyx est un poivrot ! C'est ptête l'image de moi-même que j'ai retranscris dans cette fic xD Roxas est très protecteur ! Mais j'trouve ça mignon _

DuncanHeart_ : Duncaaaan ! Tu m'as manquée ! Oui ils ont mis dix chapitres mdr mais là j'ferai pas dix chapitres (j'pense pas) et c'est pas la même fic d'abord :p Et pis Riku s'il veut s'inviter dans le lit de Sora, il le fait ! Pasque qui pourrait résister à l'adorable visage d'un Sora endormit ? Ah pas bête Demyx et Xigbar partiraient bien en Australie :p Et qu'est-ce que t'as contre les capots de police hein ? Eux aussi ont le droit à une vie sexuelle xD Et non raté c'était Mme Pervenche dans la cuvette des chiottes avec une pelle xD Han ! Moi aussi chuis bourrée en permanence ! T'inquiète Duncan, j'te pardonne car j't'aime bien ! Et pis quatre reviews d'un coup c'pas rien :p_

Luluce_ : Nan y'aura pas les flics mdr… Faut bien les satisfaire les pauvres, si on les coupe à chaque fois en plein élan xDDD En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewé ma p'tite Luluce (pourquoi j'donne un pronom possessif à tous mes revieweurs moi oO)_

Shany_ : Lol tu sais moi ma première cuite j'l'ai prise après mon brevet blanc en troisième donc …En tout cas le vla le lemon Merci d'avoir reviewé !_

_Bon là franchement je dois avouer que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'écrire… Surtout pas un lemon… Mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre donc je m'excuse d'avance si c'est nul… Et si y'a rien de _

_drôle, parce-que j'ai surtout envie de chialer là… J'ferai sûrement plus de fautes que d'habitude aussi. Donc pardoooon !_

Spécial dédicace à DuncanHeart

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ses mains parcourent son corps brûlant qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait. Le t-shirt du jeune garçon était remonté jusqu'en haut, laissant découvert le torse sujet à de nombreux baiser sensuels que lui donnait l'autre garçon au-dessus de lui. Le garçon allongé sur le capot avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte, rougit par les lèvres de l'autre, une respiration saccadée se faisant entendre. La langue du dominant caressait chaque parcelle du torse de son amant pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait ses côtes et l'autre massait doucement l'entrejambe du soumis…

« Roxas… » Demanda Kairi.

« Hm ? » Roxas était un peu comateux à cause de l'alcool et d'Axel qui le serrait contre lui en lui faisant des m'amours dans le cou.

« Où sont passés Sora et Riku ? »

« Aaa… ! » lâcha Roxas les joues rouges alors qu'Axel lui faisait un suçon sur une partie de son cou terriblement sensible.

Kairi soupira pendant que Naminé, encore sobre, lui disait qu'ils étaient partis depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Le visage de Kairi s'assombrit… Elle savait que les deux garçons étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient avec elle et ça la rendait triste.

Mais on s'en fout de Kairi, revenons à nos lemons.

« Riku … » murmura le soumis, dans un souffle troublé. L'appelé leva la tête vers son amant et lui fit un doux sourire. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse. Pendant que, lentement, ses mains déboutonnaient le pantalon de Sora.

« Faire ça sur le capot d'une voiture de police… » Pensa soudainement Riku. « C'est terriblement excitant… » Dit-il alors tout haut, sans s'en rendre compte, alors que le baiser venait de rompre. Sora rougit un peu plus et il lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les précédents en sentant une main de Riku caresser directement son entrejambe sous le pantalon et le boxer. Riku partit faire des suçons dans le cou de Sora alors qu'il masturbait lentement le sexe de celui-ci. Mais Riku accéléra la cadence, en entendant les gémissements de Sora plus puissants. Entendre la voix de celui qu'il aime dans un plaisir non contenu… Ne faisant qu'accentuer le désir de lui faire l'amour qu'avait Riku. Il passa à l'étape suivante…

Doucement, il fit glisser le pantalon de Sora le long de ses jambes, emmenant en même temps le boxer de ce dernier. Sora sursauta en sentant l'air frais et le vent léger découvrir son intimité… Sora regarda Riku, il était gêné d'être ainsi exposé. Il se releva sur les coudes et commença à dire, honteux :

« Riku, je… »

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant les lèvres de Riku se poser sur son gland.

« Aaa… »

Et alors que Riku commençait de douces sucions, titillant la fine fente de sa langue, Sora abandonna la pression sur les coudes et se relaissa tomber sur le capot, fermant les yeux sur le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amoureux. Instinctivement, Sora glissa les mains dans les cheveux de Riku, le forçant à avaler entièrement la hampe de chair. Ce qui fit sourire Riku mentalement (1).

« Riku… ! » dit Sora dans une supplique sourde.

Riku commença doucement de lents va-et-vient, mouillant de sa salive le sexe brûlant de son petit ami, caressant chaque parcelle de peau de sa langue. Sora crut que son cœur allait exploser, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises… Par reflexe il appuyait toujours sur la tête de Riku, qui, par ce fait, accéléra la vitesse de sucions, donnant des mouvements d'aller retour plus rythmés… Sora, qui n'était pas habitué par tant de plaisir, ne se sentit pas venir et éjacula brusquement dans la bouche de Riku, surpris. Riku avala comme il pu le sperme chaud qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge. Puis il releva la tête vers Sora, rouge de honte qui murmura :

« Désolé… »

Riku sourit tendrement et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans approfondir car il savait que Sora n'aimerait pas le goût que Riku avait à présent dans la bouche. Mais Sora voulu tout de même continuer le baiser et força l'entrer. Il fut surpris par le goût mais il s'en foutait, il devait tout partager avec Riku… Alors il l'embrassa avec fougue, faisant entremêler leurs langues avec passion.

Pendant ce temps…

« WOUHOUUUU ! Hey Xigbar ! On part en vacaaaaaaaaaaances diiis dis dis diiiiiis ! » Demyx encore bourré criait ça dans la pièce alors que tout le monde était dans un état de dépravé total. Xigbar haussa les épaules.

« Oui… »

Demyx cria alors :

« AUSTRALIE ! »

Zexion fronça des sourcils et marmonna :

« Et moi … ? »

Xigbar tira la langue à Zexion et dit :

« On s'en fout de toi ! »

Brusquement, Rikku, suivie de Paine et Yuna, débarquèrent dans la pièce en criant :

« ON APPORTE DES BIEEEERES ! »

Demyx cria pour lui répondre :

« OUAIIIIIS JE T'AIME RIKKU PARTONS EN AUSTRALIE ! »

Qui elle-même lui répondit :

« OUAIIIIIS EN AVANT POUR LES AVENTURES DE DEMYX ET RIKKU EN AUSTRALIE ! »

Xigbar soupira et dit alors :

« Si ça n'avait pas été ta sœur, j'aurais été vexé … »

Revenons à nos moutons… (2)

Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fougue, Riku défaisait son propre pantalon. Il craque. Sora était terriblement attirant, excitant, sexy… Tout ce que vous voulez. Il souleva délicatement les jambes nues de Sora pour les porter jusqu'à ses épaules. (3) Puis sous les yeux de Sora, il s'humidifia les doigts. Sora avait un peu peur de ce qui allait venir…

« Riku… » Dit-il, apeuré.

Riku caressa de sa main non mouillée, la joue de Sora et lui murmura tendrement :

« Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Par un simple regard, Riku parvenait à mettre en confiance Sora. Il lui en remercie car penser qu'il allait être pénétré lui faisait terriblement peur. Riku avait une certaine assurance dans ses gestes, mais Sora ne se doutait pas que c'était par l'effet mélangé d'un désir trop contenue et de l'ivresse… Mais intérieurement, Riku, qui était bien conscient de ses faits et gestes, avait aussi très peur. Peur de mal faire, peur de lui faire mal, peur que ça ne lui plaise pas… Mais il surmonta ces sentiments par le courage étrange que lui donnait l'alcool. (4)

Doucement, tout en embrassant Sora, Riku fit pénétrer un premier doigt dans la seconde intimité de son petit ami. Ce dernier sursauta et crispa ses yeux fermé sous la légère douleur qui se dissipa très vite quand Riku fit bouger son majeur en vague. Sora se détendit (5) mais trop vite, car Riku fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Sora déglutit, Riku attendit un instant que la douleur se calme pour faire de lents mouvements de ciseaux dans l'intimité brûlante. Sora prit vite plaisir à ces mouvements et reprit de longs soupirs de plaisir tandis que Riku partait titiller le lobe de son oreille avec ses lèvres. Puis, finalement, il pénétra un dernier doigt, qui fut moins douloureux que les précédents. Riku prit soin de bien préparer son orifice (6), car il ne voulait pas que Sora souffre, et il souhaitait qu'il prenne plaisir à l'acte, lui aussi…

Quand Riku perdit patience à force d'entendre les doux sons qu'il provoquait à Sora, il dégagea ses doigts et se positionna doucement entre ses cuisses. Les regards de Sora et de Riku se croisèrent, Sora eut à nouveau peur en sentant le gland durcit de Riku qui attendait contre son entrée. Riku attendait un signe de départ, car il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Sora ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement puis il se redressa doucement sur les coudes pour embrasser avec tendresse Riku. Puis il se rallongea sur la voiture et lança un regard prêt à son amant. Riku, alors, le pénétra avec lenteur et douceur, Sora se mordit la lèvre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était… Plus gros et plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son visage se crispa, celui de Riku aussi, mais pas pour la même raison… Riku découvrait l'intimité si étroite et chaude de Sora, et il cru perdre les esprits, il se crispa pour se forcer à ne pas être brusquement violent et le prendre avec force et sans prévenance. Mais Riku savait se contenir… Lentement, il glissa sa virilité au plus profond de Sora, atteignant le maximum, effleurant la prostate de son amant. Sora eut un léger soupir de plaisir alors que Riku l'embrassa. Une main de Riku tenait les cuisses de Sora tandis que l'autre commençait à nouveau de légères caresses sur le sexe délaissé de Sora. Puis, doucement, il commença les mouvements de va-et-vient. Très lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Riku se mordit la lèvre, c'était trop bon. Il voulait accélérer mais se retint… Sora essaya d'oublier la douleur mais ce n'était pas mince affaire, heureusement que la main de Riku sur son entrejambe l'aidait doucement à faire fit de la douleur. Riku décida d'aller un peu plus vite, et buta sur le point sensible de Sora. Ce dernier eut un cri de stupeur, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une vague de plaisir aussi forte parcourir son corps. Il ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer le nom de Riku, il voulait qu'il continue de frapper cette endroit avec son sexe… Riku ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et il allait beaucoup plus vite, avec plus de force, pour buter sa prostate avec puissance. Sora criait à chaque coup, il avait totalement oublié la douleur cette fois, et prenait un immense plaisir. La voiture bougeait et grinçait sous les mouvements toujours plus fort, Riku ne pouvait plus se retenir. La chaleur humide de l'intimité de Sora le rendait fou, de plus l'étroitesse de son intimité se resserra par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait… Sora s'agrippait au capot, jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses doigts blanchisse. Le plaisir était si fort qu'il cru mourir… Il prenait un pied phénoménal, et Riku aussi. Et Sora s'en foutait de sentir les essuie-glaces lui griffer le dos, il s'en foutait que le capot n'était pas confortable, il s'en foutait d'être en pleine rue, en pleine nuit. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était Riku qui lui faisait l'amour. Rien de plus.

Et c'en était de même pour Riku. Ce n'était plus du plaisir, c'était l'extase. Et il n'était pas loin d'en toucher le paroxysme… Atteindre le septième ciel, le vrai, avec Sora… Ca avait toujours été l'un de ses plus grands rêves secrets. Et voilà qu'il se réalisait. Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à mettre de capote (7), mais c'était pour eux deux leur première expérience. Et Riku se jura que Sora serait la seule et unique personne à qui il ferait l'amour. Car il aime plus que tout au monde. Et aussi car Sora était incroyablement excitant, mais ça ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'était que Riku pourrait mourir d'amour pour Sora…

Et le sentiment était partagé. Car alors qu'ils jouissaient en même temps, et que Riku déversait son liquide chaud dans l'intimité de Sora, ce dernier murmura à l'oreille de son amant :

« Je t'aime… A en crever… »

Roxas eut un frisson dans la chambre d'Axel alors que celui-ci déboutonnait sa chemise. Ils étaient partis de chez Demyx car Axel avait excité l'attention de son amant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Roxas grogna.

« Je sais pas… Mais d'un coup j'en veux à Riku … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas ! »

« Laisse-moi te consoler… »

Le lendemain, les policier seraient surpris de constater que les essuie-glaces seraient cassés…

**A suivre.**

* * *

(1) Bah oui pasque sourire avec "ça" dans la bouche...

(2) Ca marche aussi car ils sont en train de sauter ! Saute-mouton ! héhé... C'est nul je sais.

(3) Sora est souple xD

(4) Comme quoi l'alcool, c'est bien.

(5) Dans le sens propre bien sûr.

(6) J'aime pas ce mot, orifice...

(7) Pas besoin de capote, ils sont sur un capot ! Mwahahaha ! Ok c'est nul. Je fais des blagues nulles aujourd'hui...

_Voilà. J'espère que ma mauvaise humeur s'est pas ressentie ! Reviews please !_


	7. Quand les hormones s'agitent

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand on est jeune, les hormones s'agitent

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Chapitre interdit aux moins de 16 ans !**

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Lemon- Et paf, le sexe reprend. (super résumé xD)

Mikukearu : Oh Roxas ne le saura pas xD Y'a Axel pour lui faire oublier la raison de sa colère :p En tout cas merci pour ta review, et d'être fidèle à ma fic J't'aime même si j'te connais pas !

Princesse Victoire : Merci c'toi qui m'a aidé pour ce chapitre héhé En tout cas n'oublie pas, je viendrai te kidnapper Princesse ! (J'vais t'appeler Peach mdr)

Riine : C'est aussi un peu grâce à toi que j'ai fais ce chapitre Yop merci de ta review miss )

Luluce : j'reviendrai avec une nouvelle fic, c'est sûr, mais elle est toujours pas finie celle là xD Pourquoi pas l'Australie… Ouais mais nan xD Merci d'avoir reviewé !!

Tinople : Ouais mes blagues sont à deux balles mais j'm'en fous car plus tard je ferai fortune dans les blagues carambar ! Et TOC ! xD En tout cas merci toi aussi de tes reviews Gros bisous )

Aryami2 : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me dit que mes jeux de mots sont excellents ! :D Mais je t'adore aussi 3 Merciii !

d : Voilà je continue Merci pour tes reviews sur mes autres fics ;) (même si j'ai pas compris la dernière que tu m'as mise)

_Bon voilà je suis de retour, pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! MIAOUS ! TEAM ROCKET ! Euh… Nan je m'égare là. Bref j'ai eu quelque temps d'absence mais me revoilà en force avec un autre lemon ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Spéciale dédicace à Riine pasqu'elle voulait un lemon AkuRoku ;)

* * *

L'eau goutte entre leurs deux corps humides, collés l'un contre l'autre. Chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre battre contre le siens. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de faire cela ici, mais le désir est quelque chose que l'on ne contrôle pas (1). Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un chaste baiser, ils ne pouvaient pas l'approfondir car leur respiration était saccadée, ils étaient essoufflés. L'un avait la peau qui brûlait contre le carrelage, il s'accrochait désespérément à la tuyauterie de la petite cabine, essayant de ne pas faillir sous le plaisir intense que lui donnait l'autre, bougeant entre ses cuisses. Les mouvements de va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus intenses, puissants. Mais la passion et l'amour dominait dans cet acte qui leur semblait à tous les deux magiques.

Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Mais le rouquin avait cette faculté de le surprendre à chaque fois. Là, ils étaient dans la douche. Le bruit des gouttes qui s'explosaient contre le carrelage au sol couvrait un peu leurs gémissements rauques qui se faisaient plus fort à chaque mouvement de bassin que donnait le rouquin entre les cuisses du blond. Il s'accrochait, lui, aux jambes de son amant, remontées jusqu'à ses épaules. Ce qui lui permettait en plus d'aller au plus profond de lui-même, le pénétrant puissamment à chaque coup de rein, butant quasiment à chaque fois contre le point si sensible de l'intérieur du blondinet.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes, la tête rejetée en arrière, il criait son prénom et jamais il ne se lasserait de le crier. Faire l'amour avec lui était quelque chose de merveilleux. Plus qu'un acte sexuel, c'était une fusion de deux corps, de deux cœurs et de deux âmes. Leur amour était si puissant qu'il ne se lassait pas de l'autre, et même il ne cessait d'augmenter jour en jour.

« Aaa… Axel !» cria le blond alors qu'il venait de jouir entre leurs deux corps en chaleur, la semence se mélangeant à l'eau tiède pour partir vers la bouche d'évacuation au sol.

En réponse, Axel laissa un soupir rauque s'échapper de sa bouche, se libérant à son tour dans l'intimité du blond. C'était si intense, Axel crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il prit quelques instants pour se remettre de l'orgasme, l'extase parcourant encore son corps au point de l'engourdir. Puis il se retire, laissant son amant relâcher la tension, se laissant glisser au sol humide… Axel le rejoint et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et murmura :

« Je t'aime, Roxas… »

Axel ne savait pas comment lui dire autrement. Pourtant il savait que ces mots ne suffisaient pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Car il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour représenter cet amour qu'il a pour lui. Roxas croisa son regard et lui jeta le plus adorable des sourires. Pour lui glisser à son tour ces mots d'amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis au sol de la cabine de douche. Essayant de reprendre des forces pour finalement se laver réellement. Faut dire qu'Axel, en voyant le si magnifique corps de Roxas sous l'eau chaude se frotter de gel douche, il avait eu du mal à résister à lui sauter dessus. Axel aida son amoureux à se relever et ils finirent donc ce pourquoi ils étaient venus dans la douche à la base.

« Il en mettent du temps » dit Riku, qui était dans la chambre de Sora.

Après le petit passage sur la voiture, ils étaient rentrés chez Sora et s'étaient couchés, s'endormant très vite. Sora grogna en réponse et se retourna dans son lit. Il était crevé et il avait très mal à la tête. Mais bizarrement, il se sentait terriblement bien.

« A mon avis, ils font autre chose que seulement se laver »

Sora se retourna à nouveau et regarda Riku, les joues rouges. Il repensait à leurs ébats de la veille et avait une puissante envie de recommencer… Mais il ne le dit pas à Riku, de peur de passer pour un pervers.

« Riku… » Marmonna Sora, à moitié endormit.

« Hm ? » Riku le regarda alors et s'approcha du lit. Il s'était levé pour aller aux toilettes.

« Je t'aime tu sais… ? »

Riku sourit tendrement et l'embrassa alors. Il remonta sur le lit et se pencha un peu plus sur Sora pour approfondir le baiser. Sora glissa ses bras autour de son cou et y répondit avec satisfaction, surtout quand il sentit sa main se glisser sous son t-shirt. Sora colla un peu plus son corps contre le sien, écartant ses jambes pour qu'il soit bien contre lui…

Mais Riku retira sa main et se redressa. Il rougit et se leva du lit.

« Ils sont enfin sortis ! »

Et Riku courut vers la salle de bain, qui ne sentait pas que le gel douche bizarrement, pour enfin pisser. Sora grogna, contrarié. Puisque c'était comme ça, il refusera de faire l'amour toute la journée ! Et toc ! Il s'installa le ventre contre le matelas et nicha son visage dans l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bouche familière se colla dans son cou et lui suça tendrement la peau. Des bras puissants l'enlacèrent et le forcèrent de se retourner.

« Tu fais la gueule ? » demanda Riku, voyant que Sora essayait de se cacher.

« A ton avis ! »

« Boude paaaas ! »

Riku soupira. Puis il dit :

« Bon tu m'accompagneras quand même au cinéma c't'aprem ? »

« Chais pas… Si t'es sage… »

Riku éclata de rire.

« C'pas toi qui va faire la loi ! »

Sora se retourna et lui tira la langue. Riku en profita pour lui rouler une pelle. (2) Sora l'enlaça et répondit avec tendresse. Il ne pouvait plus bouder du coup, qui résisterait aux lèvres de Riku … Après le baiser, Riku reprit d'attaque :

« Viens avec moi… »

« Non ! »

« Aller… »

« Noooon ! »

Riku se redressa et soupira.

« Bon alors j'y vais avec Kairi »

« NON ! »

Sora le regardait terrorisé. De plus il savait bien que Kairi avait toujours eu un faible pour Riku. Ce dernier sourit, fier de lui, et ajouta :

« Bah oui mais tu veux pas avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ! »

« Je… Je… Mais si ! »

« Alors on va au cinéma ? »

« Ouais… »

Riku s'approcha de Sora pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Aller, sous la douche ! »

Et la matinée passa tranquillement. Axel et Roxas toujours autant collés d'ailleurs. Sora et Riku partirent au cinéma à la séance de 14h. Ils avaient choisit un film d'action qui, d'après Riku, avait l'air marrant. Sora s'en foutait un peu, tant qu'il était avec son homme !

La salle était à moitié pleine, Sora et Riku étaient au fond de la salle, dans la dernière rangée. Ils étaient les seuls sur cette rangée, d'ailleurs. Le film avait commencé depuis quelques minutes et Sora s'emmerdait déjà. Il regardait l'écran d'un air blasé. Puis il regarda Riku, qui semblait tout aussi blasé. Il lui murmura que c'était de la merde. Riku haussa les épaules mais ne détacha pas son regard du film. Sora alors regarda à nouveau. Puis, son attention se reporta sur Riku. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur un film aussi merdique alors qu'il y avait son amoureux à côté de lui…

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Sora.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit… Doucement, il descendit du siège et s'approcha de Riku, à genoux sur le sol. Riku le regarda avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu f… »

Riku n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase que Sora lui faisait signe de se taire, lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Puis il lui tira la langue et dit :

« J'te trouve beau, c'est tout »

Il l'embrassa un instant tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Riku n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle audace de la part de Sora. Il lâcha un gémissement un peu fort lorsque la main de Sora se glissa sur sa virilité… Heureusement que, comme par hasard, (3) une voiture explosa dans le film. Les lèvres de Sora se glissèrent à son oreille…

« Sois discret enfin… »

Et juste pour le provoquer, il accentua les caresses sur l'érection de Riku…

**A suivre !**

* * *

(1) Enfin moi dans mes fics, j'le contrôle le désir :D

(2) Au moins, c'est clair.

(3) C'est moi le hasard en fait :D

_Ouais à suivre ! Vous avez pas rêvez :p Pasque j'me suis dit… Deux lemons dans un chapitre… Ca fait trop … Ils vont m'en vouloir si je fais trop de lemon … Mwahahaha !_

_Ah ! Et j'en ai marre d'être célibataire :D (ouaiiiis j'ai tourné la page de mon ex tout le monde s'en fout mais c'est pas grave !)_

_Et j'raconte encore ma vie moi xD Faut que j'me la ferme à la fin des fics._

_Mais j'ai envie de parler._

_Zut._

_Me faut des amis ça m'évitera de raconter ma vie xD_

_SOS AMITIE VIIIITE C'EST URGEEEEENT !_

_Je me caaaalme…_

_Han au fait c'trop bien les soldes j'ai eu pleins de fringues aujourd'hui 3_

_Et j'me suis teint les cheveux en noir ! :D_

_Et…_

_Et…_

_Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me dites Ta Gueule ? C'pas gentil ! Je boude èé_

**(J'crois que je pète vraiment un plomb là, vite un psy…)**


	8. Quand on va au cinéma

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand on va au cinéma...

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Chapitre interdit aux moins de 16 ans !**

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Lemon- Fellation dans un cinéma, ça vous tente ? Et fin pas joyeuse. Désolée.

Princesse Victoire : Bien sûr que chuis ton amie même si j'vais te kidnapper ! Et en fait ça se voit pas mais Sora c'est un gros pervers :p

Riine : Mwahaha je suis géniale ! Merci c'trop gentil :') Non mais sérieux, tu vas me faire chialer xD Chuis trop sensible moi, faut pas me faire ça ;; Gros bisous à toi 

DuncanHeart : C'pas grave Duncan-Chou, si t'arrives en retard je t'aime quand même x3 Oui tu m'as manquée ! Attend t'as treize ans toi aussi ? xD Punaise, je pervertie les jeunes oo J'vais me sentir coupable moi xD Bon dans ce cas je ferai plus de lemon èé (non je déconne xD) Eeeet j'ai bien voulu te donner mon msn mais tu m'as pas accepté ! èé Je boude. (mais mets moi des reviews quand même :D)

d : xD Oki voici un autre lemon :p

Mikukearu : Mdr… J'aimerais pas avoir été à ta place oO Voir ça xD Quoique si c'est Sora et Riku pourquoi pas, mdr… Non quand même chuis pas si perverse que ça xD Si… ? Enfin bref toi aussi j'te fais un gros bisou virtuel (pasque y'a un peu un écran qui nous sépare donc bon…) Enfin bon. REVIENS SOLEIL ! èé (chuis trop conne, avoue)

Aryami2 : Ouh t'as de la chance ! J'ai failli ne pas répondre à ta review xD J'allais posté ce chapitre quand j'me suis dit "tiens j'vais voir mes mails d'abord" et bah voilà xD Voilà la suite, mais je ne sais pas si elle est bonne " Ca va pas plaire à tout le monde. Voir même à personne. Mais bon :D C'est vrai tu m'adores ? oO MOI AUSSI JE T'ADORE Gros bisou ;; (chuis émotive xD)

_Parce-que je n'allume plus la lumière._

_Je sens que vous n'allez pas aimer la fin. Désolée._

_Bonne lecture ! (C'est encore un peu court / Tant pis on fait avec)  
_

Spéciale dédicace à Mikukearu parce-que je l'aime :D

* * *

Riku n'en revenait toujours pas de l'audace de son petit ami. Et à cause de lui, il bandait dans un cinéma alors qu'un acteur était en train de crier : IL FAUT SAUVER LE SOLDAT RYAN ! (1) Riku déglutit alors que les lèvres de Sora étaient plaquées dans son cou, lui laissant une jolie marque rouge… Et que sa main, qui avait défait sa fermeture éclair, lui faisant de tendres et sensuelles caresses…

Riku essayait de repousser Sora, ce n'était pas correct de faire ça, ici… Mais Sora s'en fichait totalement et accentuait même un peu plus la masturbation. Riku, les joues rouges et le souffle coupé, croisa le regard de son amant… Ce regard rempli de désir le fit défaillir. Sora l'embrassa alors tendrement, ils avaient de la chance que le film soit d'action… Enfin, les autres spectateurs avaient de la chance car le bruit couvrait les leurs.

Riku se mordait la main pour ne pas gémir. Ses yeux étaient crispés et il avait du mal à résister à cette vague de plaisir. Il se mordit très fort quand il sentit les lèvres de son amant se glisser au gland de sa virilité… Sa langue titillait avec douceur la fine fente, Sora aspirait le peu d'air qu'il restait dans sa bouche. Puis il retira ses lèvres et lécha avec ferveur la longueur de la hampe de chair brûlante et rougie par le plaisir.

Riku savait que c'était la première fois que Sora pratiquait la fellation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il le faisait bien… Ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour cacher son plaisir, et aussi son impatience. Car à présent, il était pas mal excité… Et Sora prenait bien son temps à le satisfaire. Embrassant, titillant, léchant avec lenteur chaque parcelle de la peau dure de son amant, sans y aller franchement.

« Aaah… »

Riku n'avait pu retenir ce soupir… Heureusement, personne n'entendit. (2) Sora était satisfait, il l'avait fait tant de bien qu'il n'avait pu se retenir. Il trouvait ça mignon… Le jeune garçon décida d'arrêter de le faire attendre. Doucement, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son sexe durcit, essayant de prendre la totalité de son membre dans sa bouche. Ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer la chaleur corporelle de Riku, car la cavité chaude et humide de la bouche de Sora lui provoqua une vague d'extase assez forte… Riku saignait. Il s'était mordu la main un peu trop fort… Mais il s'en fichait de la douleur… (3)

Les lèvres de Sora s'activèrent dans un mouvement de va-et-vient plutôt lent. Il voulait en faire profiter à son amant. Riku lâcha un autre gémissement rauque… Il n'avait pas fait attention si quelqu'un l'avait attendu, et ça lui importait peu. Les lèvres si habiles de Sora lui faisaient oublier la situation particulière dans laquelle ils étaient. Sa main qu'il ne mordait pas se glissa dans la chevelure châtain de Sora, appuyant doucement sur sa tête pour lui demander d'aller plus vite. Sora leva les yeux vers lui mais n'accéléra pas. Il voulait le rendre impatient…(4) Il voulait l'entendre le supplier. Et il avait gagné… Car Riku lâcha :

« Soraa… J't'en pris… »

Riku ne tenait plus. Tout son corps était enfoncé un maximum dans le siège. Les doigts de Riku se serrèrent dans les cheveux de Sora et sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sa main en sang plaquée sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Sora le trouvait terriblement excitant ainsi… Il décida de mettre fin à son supplice et accentua enfin la cadence de sa bouche, humidifiant la virilité avec sa langue qui ne cessait de lui faire milles caresses…

Riku sentit les picotements caractéristiques dans son bas-ventre… Il allait venir. Il allait jouir… Dans une salle de cinéma. Il ne se rendait pas tellement compte mais tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il atteignait l'orgasme grâce aux bons soins de Sora… Et il éjacula entre ses lèvres…

Sora faisait de son mieux pour recueillir le fruit de sa jouissance qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge, avalant cette semence au gout si … Affreux. Sora eut du mal avec le gout, mais il ne voulait pas recracher. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son audace. Une fois entièrement libérée, Sora revint sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse…

Ils sortirent du cinéma. Riku les joues encore rouges, Sora un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il était bien ce film, non ? » Sora éclata de rire.

« Quel film ? » demanda Riku en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du trottoir, Riku le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il le serra avec tendresse, respira son odeur, écoutait sa respiration… Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui. Il murmura alors, sur le moment :

« Je t'aime tellement Sora… »

Sora eut un sourire et resserra l'étreinte de son côté. Les yeux clos et un visage paisible. Il laissa même couler une douce larme de bonheur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

Sora se promit que jamais, il ne dirait cette phrase à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait tellement rêvé et attendu que ce moment arrive un jour… Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Et de son côté, Riku se disait la même chose. Ils filaient tous les deux un amour tout simplement parfait.

Mais rien n'est parfait dans ce monde…

« SORA ! J'M'EN FOUS TU SORS PAS ! »

« TA GUEULE ROXAS ! MOI J'VEUX VOIR RIKU ! »

« APRES AVOIR RANGE TA CHAMBRE !! »

« T'ES PAS MA MERE PUTAIN »

Sora courut en dehors de la maison, Roxas essayait de le rattraper. Et Roxas regretta à tout jamais de ne pas l'avoir laissé filer. Mais un accident arrive à tout moment, même s'il se dirait toute sa vie, que celui-ci était de sa faute.

« SORA ! » Roxas avait crié plus fort et semblait réellement énervé par l'attitude de son frère. L'appelé s'arrêta alors dans sa course, surpris. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était au milieu de la route… Et quand la voiture passa, Roxas n'avait pas tout de suite enregistré ce qu'il venait de se passer…

La voiture percuta en pleins fouet Sora.

**A suivre !**

* * *

(1) Alors pourquoi j'ai sorti la carte Ryan... J'en sais rien du tout oO

(2) Bah faut pas les déranger non plus xD

(3) Les voilà sadomaso maintenant oO ... Tiens c'est une idée xDDDD

(4) Un brin sadique le ptit Sora. Il cache bien son jeu, dans le jeu èé xDDD

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas envie de clôturer par quelque chose de joyeux._

_Ne m'en voulez pas, de toute façon ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre._

_Et croyez moi, ce n'est PAS une death fic, donc soyez rassurés._

_Voilà, mettez moi quand même des reviews siouplé ! _

_Luluwynda._


	9. Quand il est dans le coma

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand il est dans le coma.

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Lemon- Et paf, la voiture.

Princesse Victoire : Sora grandit lui aussi xD J'ferai attention t'inquiète pas èé Et moi aussi je t'adoooore !

_Bon voilà je poste déjà le chapitre 9, dans la même journée._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Bip. Bip. Bip.

C'était insupportable. Riku ne supportait plus ce son, ce bip qui lui parvenait jusqu'à ses tympans pour lui faire un mal puissant, ne cessant de le renfermer sur ses sentiments. Riku ne pleurait pas, il ne pleurait plus. Son regard ne quittait plus le corps inerte de la personne qu'il aimait tant, il s'accrochait à l'espoir de voir un jour ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Son sourire éblouissant le ferait pleurer de joie, pour enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Sentir contre lui les battements de son cœur, pour être sûr qu'à présent, il était vivant.

Mais ce n'était rien. Sora était plongé dans un profond coma.

Une odeur de café régnait dans la salle sombre, Riku semblait tout aussi mort que Sora, ce n'était plus que son ombre. Il buvait café sur café, et ne dormait pas. Il retourner chez lui pour la nuit, mais ses gestes étaient las. La pièce était plongée dans une profonde obscurité. Riku ne tirait pas les rideaux. Il ne voulait plus voir le soleil, tant qu'il ne verrait pas son éveil.

Riku le regardait respirer si lentement. Trop lentement, ça lui faisait peur et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Sa main se serra sur celle de Sora… Riku n'arrivait plus à parler mais il lui suppliait intérieurement de lui revenir vivant.

« Réveilles-toi… Réveilles-toi … »

Ses lèvres formaient les mots, mais l'on ne pouvait entendre que des sanglots. Riku se laissait dépérir sur le fauteuil de cette salle, où Sora essayait de vivre. Riku s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. Roxas venait tous les jours, suivit de son amour. Axel restait dans un coin tristement, il était devenu calme depuis quelque temps. Roxas regardait l'ombre de Riku. Tous les deux se ressemblaient, car leurs visages étaient marqués par les cernes désespérés.

« Riku… » Murmura Roxas, d'une voix faible.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais… C'est moi, que tu dois haïr »

Riku ne le regardait toujours pas, il captait les moindres gestes de Sora. Il l'écoutait à peine, c'était envers lui-même qu'il avait de la haine.

Riku ne mangeait plus. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Manger ? Alors que Sora mourrait ? Ca lui donnait envie de vomir, envie de mourir. Le rejoindre dans l'au-delà, où tout ça n'existerait pas. Roxas prit le bras de Riku, celui-ci ne réagit pas.

« Riku ! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses toi aussi ! »

Roxas s'écroula par terre. Fatigué de pleurer, il ne fit que désespérer. Sora se pris la tête entre les bras et hurlait, mais tout bas. Axel s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Riku, lui, ne réagissait toujours pas. Pour lui, tout ce qu'il réussissait à capter dans le monde réel, était le corps endormit de son amour, et ce bip qui continuait toujours. Axel ramena Roxas chez lui, enfin chez eux. Car Axel s'était installé avec lui, pour le soutenir…

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce. Comme tous les jours, elle lui demanda tristement de partir, les visites étaient finies. Riku ne savait pas depuis combien de temps les deux autres étaient partis. Il ne se rendait plus compte du temps, il se releva lentement.

Quelques pas devant lui et il s'écroula au sol, évanouit à son tour. Ses quelques dernières forces l'avaient lâché. L'infirmière appela les urgences…

Riku ouvrit doucement les yeux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas ouverts. Il sursauta face à la pièce bien trop claire… Une infirmière s'approcha de lui et lui souriait. Il essaya d'enregistrer ce qu'elle lui expliquait. Apparemment, ils l'avaient hospitalisés lui aussi… Pour lui sauver la vie. Il voyait dans son bras une perfusion, et réalisa alors avec horreur, qu'il ne pourrait pas accompagner Sora dans la mort.

Riku se recroquevilla sur lui-même et hurla. Il hurlait, sa voix puissante lui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles, alors que la pauvre femme était terrorisée. Riku hurlait le seul prénom qui lui venait.

Le visage de Sora le possédait. Car il savait, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, c'était quelque chose d'improbable, d'inimaginable. Une insulte à son bonheur, une écorche à son cœur… Parce-que Sora était mieux que n'importe quoi. Mieux que tout ce qui existait sur terre. Mieux que tout, mieux que la vie. Parce-que Sora, il l'aimerait quoiqu'il arrive. Et jamais, il n'oubliera son visage, sa voix, son odeur et son rire. Il existe dans ce monde, quelque chose qui compte à vos yeux plus que votre propre vie, cette chose, de très rare personne la trouve et la réalise. Cette chose reste indécise. Mais pour Riku, il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre chez Sora, la seule personne pour laquelle il serait prêt à tout tant qu'il serait à ses côtés… Et s'il n'est plus là, alors il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose : mourir.

Car Riku ne voudrait plus se réveiller. Pour pouvoir êtres encore à ses côtés. Vivre un rêve éternel, se perdre dans l'essentiel. Car si la réalité lui enlevait ce qui le fait respirer, alors il veut pouvoir rêver sans se lever. Riku glisse son regard vers la fenêtre et lâche un soupir. Riku sombrait peu à peu dans la dérision de sa propre existence… Car peu à peu, l'abandonne l'espérance.

Et puis deux jours après, ou trois, il ne savait pas, Naminé entra dans sa chambre d'hôpital avec un grand sourire.

« Riku ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Sora était là. Il entrait dans la pièce et il avait l'air fatigué. Mais il était là. Il le voyait. Il vivait. Riku cru qu'il rêvait encore. Sora s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue :

« Bah alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

Riku le regarda, les yeux exorbités par l'incompréhension. Il regarda sa sœur, pour avoir des explications.

« C'est simple Riku, il s'est réveillé il y a deux jours… Il a pu sortir aujourd'hui, ayant retrouvé des forces »

Sora sourit à Riku et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu étais près de moi… Et j'ai senti quand tu es parti… C'est pour ça que j'ai pu me réveiller, pour te retrouver… »

Riku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Et puis… » Continuait Sora, « J'ai appris que tu t'étais laissé mourir… Alors je suis venu »

Sora embrassa Riku, et ses lèvres déclenchèrent le soulagement, et le bonheur retrouvé. Riku le serra contre lui.

« Fait gaffe Riku… Sora est encore faible… »

Riku lâcha subitement Sora qui éclata de rire… Ce rire… Il était si doux à ses oreilles. Il n'y en a pas deux pareils…

« Je t'aime » lança Riku. C'était la première chose qu'il disait, depuis que l'accident est arrivé.

Et Sora, l'embrassa à nouveau…

**A s****uivre.**

* * *

_Parce-que j'avais envie de rallumer la lumière._

_C'est différent, ça ne me plait pas. Promis le prochain chapitre redevient comme les précédents ! Ah et désolée d'avoir baclé la fin xD  
_

_Luw._


	10. Quand on est plus en vacances

**Titre :** Quand on est en vacances !! – Quand on est plus en vacances…

**Auteur :** Luwynda

**Mail: **Kingdom Hearts

**Genre :** fiction

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

**Couple: **Sora x Riku, et d'autres relations légères.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Hearts de base.

**Warning : **Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Il est susceptible de contenir des éléments pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages pouvant être causés.

**Résumé:**

**YAOI-**Lemon- Et paf, euh… Oh pis zut j'fais pas de résumé.

Princesse Victoire : Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai te chercher ;) Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic ! Gros bisous !

Mikukearu : Quand je fais une promesse, j'la tiens Ouais ben les fautes heu.. Zut :D J'relis pas mes chapitres, j'relis rien xD Pasque j'aime pas ça… C'con mais chuis conne donc c'pas grave :D Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas (on dirait le titre d'un film tiens xDDD D'ailleurs il est super beau comme film soit dit en passant.. ) et je t'embrasse aussi (sur … Suspens… Le front ! xD) Et pis je t'aiiiiime ! (c'est trop bien de voir écrit « je t'aime » pour soi 3 rha punaise je regrette pas d'écrire des fics )

Aryami2 : je t'ai fais pleuré ? Je suis désolée Mais moi aussi je t'adore !

Tinople27 : Wah ! Tu t'es inscrite ! Et tu m'as mise dans ton profil oo Chuis honorée Je t'embrasse fort miss j't'adore

DuncanHeart : CLEMEEEEEEEEENCE (tu vas me tuer mdr) Ma nouvelle amie de msn 3 NAN on saura (Sora xD) pas si Sora est poilu Et oui j'vais pas tuer Sora, à la limite, j'tuerai bien Kairi. Allay bise ma Clém :p

_PUTAIN J'AI UN TORTICOLIII _

_J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et j'ai eu peur d'abandonner… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser une fic presque terminée ! Et en plus, j'ai déjà ma ptite idée pour faire une troisième fic (encore sur Kingdom Hearts xD) mais dans un registre un peu différent. __Enfin toujours humour et amour (LOOOOOVE only loooove can break down the walls somedayyyy …) maiiiis. __Ils seront plus en vacances en tout cas xD Bref j'me tais et …_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Spéciale dédicace à ma petite Tinople 27 !_

* * *

Ils faisaient l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois. (1)

Leurs corps en sueurs l'un contre l'autre ne cessaient de se donner du plaisir. Les gémissements des deux protagonistes remplissaient la chambre sans se soucier s'ils dérangeaient les gens extérieurs. Une fusion de deux êtres qui s'étaient perdus un petit moment à cause d'un mauvais accident. La chaleur était à son paroxysme tout à l'extase qui brûlait dans le corps de chacun. L'orgasme était proche mais ils voulaient prolonger cet acte rempli d'un amour fort et d'un désir intense. C'était plus qu'un acte sexuel, car il était dirigé par des sentiments si forts qu'aucun mot ne saurait les décrire parfaitement. Ils s'aimaient et brûlaient ensemble, car leurs deux âmes s'appartiennent l'une à l'autre, et leurs corps, et leurs cœurs, ne sont pas assez pour en prouver l'existence.

Riku se libère en Sora, Sora le suit entre leurs deux corps en chaleur. L'orgasme est atteint quasiment en même temps. Riku posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes et dans un murmure, il lui dit pour la énième fois, comme si ce n'était jamais suffisant :

« Je t'aime »

Sora lui renvoya un doux et tendre sourire. Chaque fois que Riku prononçait ces mots, un sentiment réconfortant de bonheur prenait place dans son cœur. Une larme coula au coin de sa joue, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ni du bonheur, c'était bien plus fort que ça. Riku recueillit la goutte salé de son doigt et l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement. Les bras de Sora glissèrent autour de son cou et ce dernier vint nicher son visage près de son oreille pour lui souffler simplement, mais sincèrement, que lui aussi, il l'aimait.

Ces deux là s'appartenaient. Et si l'on devait les séparer, ce serait dans la mort et le désespoir. Car il ne pouvait vivre l'un sans l'autre, c'était un besoin existentiel, comme respirer, boire ou dormir. Sans l'un deux, on mourrait. Et ce, dans la souffrance.

Roxas maugréa.

« Je hais Riku ! » Il se bouchait les oreilles malgré la musique qu'avait mis Axel pour couvrir les bruits.

« Calme toi, imagine que Sora dise qu'il me hait ! »

« IL A PAS LE DROIT ! »

« Alors tu ne peux pas haïr l'homme qu'il a choisit, non ? C'est pareil. »

« Non… Moi je t'aime… Plus que ma propre vie… Riku il veut juste baiser mon frère ! »

Axel soupira et s'approcha de son ange blond pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Il était tout de même heureux de ses mots mais il prit partit de l'autre argenté :

« Riku et Sora s'aiment comme nous nous aimons. Sora dirait la même chose que toi, qu'il l'aime plus que sa vie. Ainsi que Riku, et moi-même. Car moi aussi je t'aime Roxas, et tu ne peux pas les empêcher de s'aimer. »

Roxas soupira mais ne répondit pas. Alors Axel continua :

« T'imagine si on te séparait de moi… Moi je ne peux pas imaginer une telle chose. Et c'est pareil pour eux ! »

« C'est bon… » murmura Roxas « Mais Riku a intérêt de te vénérer pour avoir réussi à me convaincre ! »

Axel rit et ébouriffa son petit ami.

« Mais tout le monde me vénère déjà ! Ohohoh ! »

« Mais ouiiii ! C'est ça ! »

« Je suis une idole, un modèle de perfection ! »

« Ca va les chevilles ? »

« Ma foi, j'm'en porte bien »

« A ton avis, il est bon au lit Riku ? »

« Pourquoi, t'es intéressé ? »

Roxas piqua un fard et cria :

« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! »

Axel éclata de rire et dit alors :

« De toute façon, il peut pas être meilleur que moi ! »

Roxas murmura pour le taquiner :

« Mouais… Pas convaincu… »

« Hey ! Tu veux que j'te le prouve que chuis un sex symbole ? »

Axel porta Roxas comme une princesse, bien décidé à lui prouvé qu'il est un bon coup, et les enferme dans la chambre du blond, le posant sur le lit…

Naminé mangeait une glace (2) avec Kairi sur le bord de la plage. Kairi dit avec un sourire :

« Je me demande ce que font Sora et Riku en ce moment ! »

Naminé fit un haussement d'épaule et continua de lécher sa glace. Puis Kairi continua :

« Demain, c'est la rentrée des classes »(3)

Naminé fit une grimace et Kairi ajouta :

« Je me demande si beaucoup de choses vont changer, cette année »

Naminé éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Kairi quand elle va voir Sora et Riku en train de se rouler une pelle dans la cour ! Elle dit alors :

« A mon avis, ca va être très différent … » (4)

Naminé se pencha et embrassa du bout des lèvres la joue de Kairi. Elle rougit doucement et se leva pour accueillir Selfie qui s'avançait vers elles. Beaucoup de couples c'était formé cet été. Beaucoup d'homosexuels... Et un hétéro. D'ailleurs, Naminé apperçut au loin, un Zexion dépité suivit de Demyx et Xigbar collés l'un à l'autre... (5) Ariel, la grande sœur d'Axel, était enceinte d'Eric. La pauvre enfant allait naitre dans un envirronement un peu fou. (6) D'ailleurs, Naminé crut s'étouffer en voyant Clad et Sephiroth se tenir la main... Oui décidément, cette année allait être hilarante.

Sora et Riku arrivèrent, comme des bienheureux, main dans la main, vers les trois jeunes filles qui parlaient, et Kairi qui comprenait pas le geste de Naminé. Quand elle les vit... Elle faisait presque une crise cardiaque.

« Ah bah enfin ! » (7)

Kairi était blanche comme une anémique en état critique. Elle murmura :

« Non... C'est pas vrai... »

Et elle partit en courant et en pleurant.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »

Naminé partit à sa rencontre pour la consoler... A sa manière. Selfie sourit quand Olette, Seifer, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Pence et Tifa vinrent les rejoindre. Et oui tout ce petit monde se retrouvèrent et Demyx proposa :

«Une petite partie de biche volley ? »

* * *

(1) Bah ca commence bien !

(2) A l'eau de mer bien sûr

(3) NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN oo ouf c'est juste une fic xD

(4) Et très drôle !

(5) Ca y'est j'ai choisit

(6) Et très gay xD

(7) Oui parce-que depuis 4 chapitres personne n'était encore au courant à part Naminé, Axel et Roxas xD

_Voilà, la fic est enfin finie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu Bientôt, premier chapitre de … Quand on bosse pour Axel ! xD Mais pas aujourd'hui ca fait trop de fic en une journée :p _

_Bonne journée à vous, et ptain ce que je vous aime _

_Luwynda._


End file.
